


The Paladin of Arus

by gingayellow



Series: The Paladin of Arus [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fairy Tale Endings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is a recent escapee from the Galra Empire, and is rescued by the Arusian royal family. After that, things get complicated--especially concerning Prince Takashi Shirogane. [Shiro/Keith, content warnings for past trauma and some violence. Chapter specific warnings are in the headers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Paladin of Arus (1/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma, some violence.  
Notes: Fantasy AU

\--

_Mind reader._

Keith willed himself to stay motionless behind the stump of what had once been a great tree. Fighting would have been preferable, but he also had more than a few cuts and bruises that Sendak gave him when this blasted chase began this morning (it was now early afternoon, and Keith was feeling it). Sendak was brilliant and brutal, but surely even his patience had limits.

 _I know you can hear my thoughts._ Keith frowned, but remained still. _And after your time serving the Galra Empire, you should also know that escape is impossible. Zarkon’s will is absolute._

Keith heard footfalls, and his grip tightened on the knife he stolen from his guard. If he was going down, he was going down fighting. He won’t let them hurt him anymore. He got ready to strike—but then Sendak cried out.

Keith peeked from behind his stump, and there was a tiny figure in green, using some sort of close combat weapon against Sendak—and winning.

Sendak staggered backwards, sword ready. “Why are you here, little girl?”

The girl pointed her weapon at Sendak. “I’m avenging my brother.”

Sendak smiled cruelly. “Which one?”

She snarled. “Both!”

Keith assessed the situation. She was well-trained and brutal, but she was still one person going against one of the greatest generals in the Galra Empire. Of course, there was only so much a wounded former prisoner could do, but he had to try. He couldn’t let this girl get hurt because he was trying to save himself.

 _Sendak._ He felt like he was going to throw up. _Leave her alone, and I’ll come peacefully._

Sure enough, Sendak tossed her aside, and bolted in Keith’s direction, so eager to reclaim his prisoner that he didn’t look down, where Keith had hidden himself in the foliage, so he could stab Sendak in his left foot.

Keith felt a dark thrill go through him as Sendak screamed, and collapsed, but he needed to move. He hopped over the stump (and ignored the pain in his side), running to the girl. “We need to get out of here.”

She glared at him. “I’m not leaving until I capture Sendak.”

“Sendak has a guard in the trees. And roughly twenty soldiers on the way.”

She blinked at him, then frowned. “Where?”

Keith nodded to the tree where he felt the guard’s presences. 

She pulled a cross bow (of all things) out of her cloak, and fired a warning shot. Sure enough, there was a started yelp as the guard fell out of the tree. She hadn’t shot him, but the fall made him pass out. 

“I guess now I know why he’s after you,” she said quietly. “C’mon. If we hurry, my—”

“Don’t move.” Sendak was limping only slightly as he pointed his weapon at them. “The mind reader is correct. All I have to do is keep you here for the remaining five minutes that it would take for my soldiers to arrive.”

Keith’s legs gave out from under him, partly because he was dizzy and tired, but also it wasn’t **fair**. He just wanted to escape, but now this girl, who hated the Empire as much as him, was going to get captured as well. Maybe… maybe Sendak was right…

“Hey.” The girl wrapped an arm around his left side. “Don’t give up just yet. My brother’s here.”

Keith looked up, and it was the first time he’d ever seen fear on Sendak’s face.

It might have been because there was a young man behind Sendak, with a green and silver metal hand gripping on Sendak’s shoulder hard enough that Keith suspected it would bruise terribly. “Sendak.” His tone was calm. Almost conversational. “This is your warning. Let my sister and her new friend go.”

Sendak began to refuse, so the man hit him in the back of the neck with his metal hand, hard. Sendak fell, and didn’t get up.

“Awesome! Hey, this guy’s hurt. I don’t think I can carry him on my own.”

“Of course.” He wrapped an arm around Keith’s right side, helping him up. Despite their differences in height and the fact that they were carrying someone who was essentially dead weight, they moved quickly, and soon it was clear that they were safe. 

Safe enough for conversation, at least. “So, does your new friend have a name?”

“We didn’t really have time for chit chat.” But she smiled at Keith. “What should we call you?”

Keith was glad they’d saved him, but that didn’t mean he trusted them. Not this much. So he gathered his strength, and pushed them aside. Thankfully, they were too startled to do anything.

“Please wait.” The man (her older brother) spoke so gently, it actually hurt. “You’re wounded. We’d like to help, if we can.”

No one wanted to help him. They were only interested in what he could do for them. “I’m fine,” he managed, lurching away. “Go away.” At least he was free, after so long—

So of course, his legs gave out from under him (again).

Keith was vaguely aware of someone holding him gently before exhaustion got the best of him.

\--

He woke up in a comfortable bed, quilt tucked up to his chin. Between that and the fire, there was no way he couldn’t be warm. The room itself was neat and cozy, almost like his mother’s—

Stop thinking like that.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” The girl’s brother stepped inside, tray of food in his hands. “If you’re up to it, I’ve made oatmeal.” He placed the tray on the night table next to Keith. “Hey, he’s awake,” he shouted in the door’s direction, presumably to his sister. “But please, be nice.”

Keith still felt woozy, but his wounds were bandaged and he had rested, so he was still more alert than he had been in a while. He decided to get a better look at the two people who rescued him. The girl had messy, short brown hair and glasses. Her brother… well, he was interesting. His features were youthful, but his hair was grey at the temples, and his bangs were bone white. There was also a bright pink scar across his nose, and. Oh. He recognized their faces from Arusian coins.

Oh, no.

Was he just going to upset every kingdom in the world today?

He couldn’t really bow, but Keith managed sit up, and then duck his head. “Prince Takashi. Princess Kathryn.”

They glanced at each other, and then smiled. Keith felt his gut twist, because even if they were royalty, that gave them no right to mock him… but then Prince Takashi placed his right hand (the metal hand, which was cool, but not in a bad way) on Keith’s shoulder very gently. Like he was the person to revere.

“You saved my sister’s life. That makes us friends, so there’s no need to be so formal.”

“She really did all the work.”

“Yes, but you spotted that hidden guard.” Prince Takashi smiled at him again. “So please, call me Shiro. All my friends do.”

“And I’m Pidge.” The princess (Princess Pidge? Just Pidge? This was so weird.) poked Keith’s forehead. “Although I’m surprised you didn’t pick that up already.”

“Mind reading doesn’t work that way.” He could sense people and feelings. Images. Concrete thoughts took more time.

“All right,” and now there was something grim in Pidge’s expression. “I need to ask you some questions.”

“Pidge.” Shiro frowned slightly.

“Right, sorry,” she said around a huff. “I would like to ask you some questions, if you’re up to talking.”

“Fine.”

“First question.” She eyed him coolly. “How long has the Galra Empire been pursuing you?”

“As long as I can remember. I was their prisoner for roughly three months as well.”

He felt two very strong, very different emotions from the prince and the princess. Shiro was somewhere between dread and panic, and Pidge was pure concern. She glanced at her brother, but he nodded (as Keith felt practiced control squash both the dread and the panic). Then he glanced at Keith, and he felt a wave of concern… for Keith? “Pidge, we should let him rest.”

“I said it was fine, remember?” Honestly. “But, um. Shiro. If you don’t want to hear this, you can leave.” It was awkward, trying to figure a way to say that he didn’t want to upset Shiro without saying why, but he had to give it an attempt.

Shiro shook his head, still in control. “I’m worried about you, Keith. Not myself.” Then he shrugged. “But if you want to keep talking, I won’t stop you.”

“All right.” Pidge took a deep breath. “What did they have you do?”

“Interrogations, mostly. A mind reader can save a lot of time in figuring out information.”

She nodded, and Keith felt fear/hope/sorrow all at the same time from her. “Okay. Last question. Did you ever interrogate a General Holt, or a Matthew Holt?”

He had interrogated a lot of people, and the memoires were a jumble, but the latter name brought back the face of a scared young man. “I wasn’t the most obedient interrogator, so they wouldn’t have let me talk to someone as high ranking as a General. But I do think I spoke to Matthew.”

“Seriously?!” Now Pidge was just hope, and it was so strong it was almost overwhelming. She leaned in, eyes wide. “I-is he okay? When did you—”

“Pidge.” Shiro pulled her back. “You said that was your last question.”

“Yeah, but—”

“I know.” Sadness/guilt rolled off of Shiro. “But he just got his freedom back. You have to let him rest.”

Pidge glared up at her brother, but relented. “I won’t wait forever, Shiro.”

“You won’t have to.” She frowned, still not convinced, but left without further incident.

“Please forgive her.” Shiro took a seat next to Keith’s bed. “I adopted her into my family when her father and brother were captured by the Galra Empire. As you can tell, she’s very focused on finding them.”

Keith nodded. “And you…” He stopped himself. Saying it out loud wasn’t proper.

But Shiro smiled. It was weaker than before, but still real. “It’s okay, Keith. I’ve made my peace with it, at least as much as I can.” He glanced at his metal hand. “I was caught along with them. The plan was to make me more amenable to the Empire, so they’d have a new ally when they returned me to Arus, but I resisted, and well.” He took several deep breaths before continuing. “But I was fortunate. Pidge found me, made me this new arm, and now we work together to stop the Empire and find her family.”

“I guessed.” Keith realized he was staring at Shiro a lot, so he decided to shift his gaze to the ceiling. “So, what happens to me now?”

“Well, you should rest until you’re fully healed. But honestly, it’s your choice.”

Keith glanced back at Shiro, but both his feelings and expression were sincere. “Seriously.”

“Yes, Keith.” There was compassion mixed in there as well now. “I know it’s hard to believe, especially after you just escaped, but you are free.” He took the bowl of oatmeal from the night table. “You can do whatever you want now.” He grinned. “Although I’d recommend eating your food before it gets too cold.”

It wasn’t just the Empire. It was everyone. Well… everyone except Shiro. He hadn’t felt anything greedy or needy from him. Just concern and worry and compassion, over Keith, of all people.

It was a new experience.

“I’ll stay. Until I’m healed. And I can help you and your sister.” They’d saved his life. He owed them that. So, he took a bite of the oatmeal. “It’s cold already.”

“I’m sorry. Do you want me to reheat for you?”

“No.” The idea of the Arusian crown prince preparing food for someone like him was bizarre enough already. He didn’t need Shiro to go to further trouble, just for him. “But thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Paladin of Arus (2/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma, alluded to homelessness (Keith’s past)  
Notes: Fantasy AU. This was going to be a lot longer, but then I realized that this chapter was almost 2500 words, so I decided to end it here for now. :o

\--

Waking up in a comfortable bed was still a new experience for Keith, so he took the necessary moments to process that. He had been a prisoner of the Galra Empire. Before that, he’d been fighting to survive. But now? He was under the protection of the Arusian royal family and living in their cottage—of course, only a prince and a princess would consider a three-story house a ‘cottage.’

Keith stood up and stretched his limbs. Not only had he fully recovered from his physical wounds, he was getting restless. He’d kept expecting Pidge to barge into his room while he rested, demanding his help in finding her family, but that hadn’t happened. His only visitor for the past three days had been Shiro, who despite his name and title, dedicated himself to feeding and caring for Keith. Maybe Shiro was guarding him from his sister? If so, Keith didn’t appreciate it. He said he would help, and he would. Yes, he was hurt, but he’d push through it. He always did.

The approaching presence snapped Keith out of his thoughts. It was someone he’d never sensed before, but there was no malice there, either. So when Keith heard a gentle knock on the door, he asked whoever it was to come in.

“Good morning!” A tall, stocky young man beamed at him over a tray. “You must be the mysterious Keith.” He set the tray (toast and orange juice) down, and then slipped off a small bag that was slung over his shoulders. He placed it on the bed. 

“I guess.” Keith folded his arms across his chest. “Who are you?”

“Hunk,” he replied as he started to pull clean clothes from the bag.

Hunk? It must be a nickname. Apparently everyone who lived here had one. “So, Hunk. Are you a servant here?”

Hunk shook his head. “I’m not a servant. I mean, I help out Pidge and Shiro with errands and building stuff, but it’s just because I want to, ya know?” He tossed Keith a shirt. “I was actually a chef back at the castle, but Pidge found out I knew some stuff about machines, she offers me this position with her and her brother, and next thing I know I’m living out my dream!” Then he frowned at Keith. “What’s wrong with the shirt?”

Keith huffed. He thought he’d masked his disappointment, but apparently not. “It’s not important.”

Hunk gave him a look. “You’ve been glaring at it since I gave it to you. It clearly is.”

Ugh. Fine. “Do they own any clothes that aren’t green or black or silver?” After a few days of blankets, pajamas, and curtains in just those three colors, Keith was ready for variety.

“Well, those are the colors of the Shirogane house, and **conveniently** Shiro and Pidge’s favorite colors as well.” Now Hunk tossed him some pants. “But if you want, I’ll put in a request for new clothes. What colors do you like?”

Did it really matter? “Red, I guess.”

Hunk nodded. “Any others?”

This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t have said a blasted thing. But Hunk clearly just wanted to help, so… “White. Gold.”

“I like gold, too.” Hunk patted him on the shoulder. “Anyways, get dressed and eat.”

“Why? Am I needed?”

Hunk frowned. “No, because I’m guessing that you’re hungry and would like to go outside and get some exercise.” Then his expression softened. “Look, Keith. I know first-hand how crummy nobles can be. But Shiro and Pidge… they’re not like that. I promise.” He shut the door behind him.

Keith knew that.

But after a lifetime of concrete examples that you were nothing, it was hard to accept anything else.

\--

Hunk had the right idea about exercise, however, so Keith settled on a black shirt and pants after he showered. He checked in a drawer, and good. Someone (probably Shiro, but possibly Pidge) had cleaned and stored away the knife. Stealing it away from the guard was one of the truly satisfying memories in Keith’s life, and he wanted the reminded by his side. Good.

He took the knife in his right hand. He hadn’t had a chance to get a feel for it before, but now he could. It was small, but well-built. He could see himself keeping this knife on his person. Hm. 

Well, training **was** exercise.

\--

It was nice. The sun was warm and there was a breeze as Keith went through the few moves his parents had taught him, and all the ones he’d taught himself. He was a little more sluggish than he liked, but it was coming back to him.

“Good morning!” Shiro felt friendly and gentle, like always, as he walked up to Keith. “You’ve been trained to fight with that knife, I see.”

“Only a little.” Keith practiced a low jab. “It’s been awhile since I was able to practice like this.”

“Well, you’re still quite skilled from what I can tell.” Shiro eyed him levelly. “Just out of idle curiosity, have you ever fought with a sword before?”

“Some.” Shiro was planning something, but the feeling (warm/humor/curiosity) wasn’t sharp enough for Keith to figure out what. “My mother taught me the basics. A few advanced moves as well.”

“Well, then.” Shiro smiled easily. “Would you like to spar with me?”

Wait. What? “Surely you have someone way more qualified for that.”

“Keith, based off what I just saw, you **are** the most qualified person here.” Shiro shrugged. “But if you’d rather not, I understand.”

“No, I just.” Sparring. With the crown prince. There were so many ways it could go terribly wrong. But Shiro moved in ways he’d seen no one else move before. He never wasted energy, and there was a quiet grace in even the simplest motions. Keith hated to admit it, but he wanted to know how he would fare in a fight against Shiro. “Let me put my shields up first.”

Shiro tilted his head. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m going to block my abilities for a bit.” He couldn’t do it forever, but this fight would only last for a few minutes. “It won’t take long.” In fact, he was almost done when Shiro put his left hand on Keith’s arm.

“Keith. This isn’t an actual fight, I promise.” He beamed at him. “I just want to see your abilities. All of them. That said,” and his right hand glowed bright green. That was new. “You should be aware that the arm my sister created for me is… unique. If you wish, I won’t use it during the fight.”

“No. Use it.” It was only fair. Besides, Keith wanted to see Shiro’s abilities as well.

\--

And that was how Keith found himself getting ready to fight the Arusian crown prince.

He gripped the wooden word in his hand, trying to get a feel for it. He’d done his best to practice after his parents had died, but when you were living on the streets, opportunities were scarce at best. But if he could predict enough of Shiro’s moves, he could do all right. Probably.

“Do you need more time to warm up?” Shiro shrugged off his cloak, and Keith… took a deep breath. This was definitely not a pampered prince. This was someone with the body of a warrior, toned and taut and ready for anything. He knew that Shiro had seen his share of hardship and fighting, but this was, um. Something else.

“I’m as ready as I will be,” he managed. 

As Shiro charged him, Keith felt a strong flash of _LEFT_ , with just a tiny bit of _right_ in there. Like most people, Shiro thought he could trick Keith into thinking he’d do one thing if he just thought it hard enough. Keith dodged to the left, noting Shiro’s shocked (then impressed) face as he managed to land a glancing blow against Shiro’s side already.

There were no more tricks after that. Just Shiro attacking him, and Keith doing his best to block every blow. Even if Shiro wasn’t doing anything fancy anymore, Keith still could pick up enough to guess when he needed to block or could strike. He struck Shiro again, on the other side, then his shoulder. If he could get in just one more hit, he could—

Keith felt a flash of something cold in Shiro, and his right hand lit up. He swung at Keith, and he could **feel** the heat from the metal hand. He wasn’t kidding.

Keith dodged, and dodged again, but Shiro was relentless. He managed to get in a strong hit on Shiro’s left arm, but yelped when he felt a low sweep under his legs. He froze when he felt the green hand hovering over his chest. He’d lost.

Shiro eyed him coolly for several moment… and then grinned widely. “Keith, you were amazing!”

That was an interesting thing to say to someone who just got his butt kicked. “What?”

“You nearly beat me, twice. And that’s the first time I had to use my arm while sparring.” The hand ceased to glow, and Shiro held out his left hand. “I expected that you’d be skilled, but not **this** skilled.”

Keith frowned, but took the offered hand. Shiro was still planning something. “So, what was the point of this? And don’t bother lying to a mind reader—you want more than just seeing what I can do.”

Shiro nodded. “I do. But first, could you please tell me more about yourself?”

Keith didn’t want to, but he didn’t sense anything more than gentle curiosity from Shiro. And he knew Shiro would accept it if he wanted to stop talking, so. “There’s not much to tell. I grew up in Arus with my parents. They died when I was fourteen.”

“Keith, I’m so sorry.” It wasn’t the first time someone said that, but it was the first time someone felt it as well. “I-I didn’t mean—”

“It’s fine.” It still hurt, but it had been five years. “After that, I did a few odd jobs.”

“But wouldn’t you have relatives, or friends to take you in?”

“My family was poor, of course not.” Keith laughed, because he assumed Shiro making a bleak joke. No one in Arus would help a poor kid, after all. People who might care (Shiro, Pidge) had no power, and those with power (the king and queen) didn’t care. That was just how it was. All he could do was hope that the eventual King Takashi might do better than his parents. But then he felt a tidal wave of shock/anger from Shiro, and geez, he really didn’t know. And he was furious with himself about that. 

“Hey.” Keith put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “You’re the prince, right? Your job is to protect the kingdom. It’s the king and queen who are supposed to handle domestic affairs.”

“Yes, but you’re a citizen of my kingdom.” Shiro’s eyes were bright. “Along with anyone else in your situation, and I didn’t even know—”

“Well, now that you know, you’re in a position to make change.” Shiro was sheltered in some aspects of his life, but Keith knew he was a good person. He wasn’t sure if he could convince his parents, but he would try. It was probably time to change the subject, however. “Let’s see, what odd jobs did I do? A lot of mind reading. Mostly just helping people remember things they’d forgotten.” Tiny things, like tools and keys. “Along with a few other things.”

“Like what?”

It was probably best to just show him. Keith circled Shiro slowly. “This, mostly.” He held up Shiro’s silver pocket watch.

“Oh, you were a street performer!”

“… I was a pickpocket.”

“Oh.” Shiro ducked his head, embarrassed, holding out his hand as Keith returned the watch. “Well, one does what one must to survive. It’s not like you had any other choice.”

“Pretty much. On my nineteenth birthday, I decided I was sick of stealing and reading minds, so I decided to find someone to teach me how to use a sword, so I could eventually do the same.” He had always found fighting easier than talking, so it seemed like the ideal career. “Of course, that’s when the Galra Empire found me.”

“I was nineteen when the Galra captured me as well.” And there it was again, that sense of control crushing down panic. But Keith could also tell that the control wasn’t as strong this time, and that Shiro needed a distraction.

“So, uh, what is it that you want from me again?”

“Hmm? Oh.” The control won out, and he felt relief ooze from Shiro. He smiled slowly at Keith. “It’s clear that you have a very unique skill set, and a strong sense of honor. I’d like you to be my Paladin.”

“What?!” A Paladin was a royal’s bodyguard and advisor. Their life was devoted to that chosen person. You… you would find someone who was trained to fight their whole life, some with an impeccable reputation to be your Paladin, not a thief/mind reader. Everything about Keith was the **exact opposite** of what a Paladin was supposed to be.

“Well, of course there’d be a training period to make sure you’re a good fit,” Shiro assured him. “But, Keith. You’re clearly a skilled fighter, and compassionate—otherwise, you wouldn’t have agreed to help my sister find her family.”

“There has to be someone else. Someone in your court.”

Shiro frowned. “The people in my court are there just because they paid my father to be there. I want my Paladin to be someone I can truly trust.”

“You can truly trust someone you just met, and has admitted he has a criminal past?”

Shiro placed his left hand on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing tenderly. “You saved my sister, and you’re helping her. I’m willing to take a leap of faith, if you are.”

It’d be a pretty dang leap of faith, but… “I’ll think about it.”

“Excellent. Now, I was wondering if you could help me draft a letter.” He smiled thinly. “I plan to write to my parents about how they’re handling things in the kingdom, and I would appreciate your insight.”

“Of course.” He could feel that Shiro was sincere, and who knew? Maybe it would help.

He followed Shiro back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Paladin of Arus (3/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma, remembering trauma. Interrogation scenes? If I’m missing something, please let me know and I’ll tag as such.  
Notes: Fantasy AU. We are almost done with introducing the characters, and will be getting to the plot soo, I promise. I definitely like my slow-paced stories. ;P

\--

Keith had showered and dressed (in a red shirt today, Hunk had made good on his promise) when he realized that something was wrong with Shiro and Pidge.

They both felt off. Pidge’s presence was vibrant and dynamic, while Shiro’s was gentle and steady. But today something was wrong, he realized as he closed his eyes so he could concentrate. Pidge felt closed off and immutable, while Shiro was shaky. Shifting from one point to the next, like he was avoiding something. It wasn’t like either one of them at all. Maybe they were fighting? But they got along so well…

“Shiro, why won’t you even let me talk to him?!”

“Because he’s still recovering.”

“If he was able to spar with you, I’m pretty sure he could at least try to remember—”

“You and I both know that’s different, Pidge.”

Hunh. So they were fighting.

Keith walked to his bedroom door, but he didn’t open it. “You two do realize I can hear you, right?” 

“Oops,” they said together.

Despite the situation, Keith grinned. If he didn’t know they were family, he would know now. He opened the door. “Since I’m guessing this is about me, why don’t you both step inside?” Conflict resolution was not one of Keith’s strengths (another reason why he would make a poor Paladin, no matter what Shiro said), but he liked them both, so he would try.

Pidge huffed as she sat on the bed. Shiro stood by the window, staring at the trees outside. Both of them were dressed formally as well. Hm.

“Look,” Keith began, because apparently no one else was going to talk. “I promised Pidge I would help her, and I have recovered. Problem solved.”

Shiro turned to Keith, and the worry was palpable. “But wouldn’t bringing up memories that far back drain you?”

Keith shrugged. “Of course.” Just existing as a mind reader was exhausting. You had to deal with feelings and thoughts that weren’t yours whenever you were around others. That was why he preferred living alone. “But after a nap and a meal, I’d be fine.” Except, wait. There was something else.

“Hunk said something to you, didn’t he?”

“What?” Shiro tried to laugh, rubbing the back of his neck with his metal hand. “I-I have no clue what you mean by that.”

If Shiro wasn’t a prince, Keith probably would have said something especially sour. But instead, he closed his eyes again so he could get a better idea of what was going on. “You’re meeting someone new, and Hunk thought it might be a good idea to have a mind reader along.” Shiro looked away, which was all the confirmation Keith needed. Shiro hadn’t planned to ask, but it was clear Keith was needed. “Well, Hunk was right.”

Pidge jumped off the bed, understandably furious. “What about—”

“I can do both, Pidge,” Keith assured her. And wow, it was weird being the assuring one in the room for once. “After I check out this new person, I’ll remember whatever I can concerning Matthew. Is that all right?”

She sighed heavily, but nodded. “I guess.” But then she jabbed a finger in Keith’s shoulder. “But I’m sticking by you until you do. I’m not waiting anymore, got it?”

“Got it.” The tension in Pidge’s presence eased a bit at that, but Shiro still felt uneasy.

Comforting was another trait that Keith had never really learned, but he still placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “And as for you, I’ll be fine. Let me at least try to be useful around here.”

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice was painfully soft. “It’s never been about how useful you are.”

“I would still feel better.”

Shiro frowned, and he still felt unsteady, but he nodded. “Very well.” Pidge let out a victory cry, slapping Keith on the back. At least she was feeling better. “But, Keith. You know how we don’t worry about formalities here?”

“Yes.”

“Well, today we do.” Shiro strode to the closet, and returned with a silver cloak, wrapping it around Keith. Keith was very still as he did so. “You need to wear our family’s colors. And if anyone asks, you’re a Paladin in training.”

“What?”

Shiro tried (and failed) to hide a smile. “It’s the only way you can be there. Only royalty and Paladins—or those training—are permitted.”

“All right,” Keith said slowly. “So, what is the point of this?”

“The Shirogane house is meeting with Altea for the first time ever, that’s what,” Pidge piped in.

“Altea?” Keith pretended not to notice that Shiro was fussing with his cloak collar. “I thought they were a fairy tale.”

Pidge shook her head. “Apparently not. Two days ago, their Paladin requested an audience with our house. Shiro’s the prince, so it’s his job to figure out what they want.”

“We’re hoping that they’ll be an ally against the Galra, but for now I’d settle just for making sure that they’re not a threat to us,” Shiro murmured as he gave Keith one last glance. “One more thing.”

Keith was already feeling awkward as Shiro kept staring at him, but he felt this was a little different. “Which is?”

“I got you a sheath for your dagger.” It was bright red with silver trim, and much too opulent for Keith, but Shiro felt so **happy** to do something for Keith just because he could, that there was no way Keith could refuse.

“Thanks.” He sheathed the dagger, and then lifted up his cloak long enough to secure it to the back of his belt. “So, when does this Paladin—”

“Shiro, he’s here already!” Hunk was gasping for breath.

Keith nodded to Shiro, then Pidge. Now then.

Shiro gave Keith a very quick lecture on diplomatic decorum as they dashed to the meeting room. He was supposed to stay behind Shiro, and not make eye contact with anyone above his station (so, as a supposed Paladin in training, no one). Needless to say, he wasn’t supposed to speak unless he was spoken to as well. He could feel Pidge’s discomfort and Shiro’s revulsion at how he would be treated, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t there to talk, he was there to make sure this new Paladin wasn’t a threat. 

No one was going to hurt the prince or the princess.

\--

“So,” Shiro began with an easy grin, “What’s your name?”

The Paladin, Keith observed as he glanced up just for a moment, was a lanky young man. “I’m Lance!” Then Lance made a great show of bowing. He felt confident. A little too confident, honestly.

“It’s an honor, Lance.” Pidge smiled as well. “May I ask a question?”

Lance beamed, and his pride/joy in being here was almost palpable. “Sure.”

“You’re the Altean Paladin, but you look like you’re Arusian.”

Lance chuckled, but there it was. The first real crack in his good mood. “Oh, well, that’s a long story, and not why I’m here. I’m willing to wager you’d rather hear about the glorious Princess Allura!”

Shiro smiled again. “Please. I want to know all about her, and her kingdom.”

“Of course, Prince Takashi! Altea’s been in mourning after the last king’s death, but now that Princess Allura is old enough to rule, she wants to establish formal relations.”

“Altea hasn’t had formal relations with any other country, ever,” Shiro reminded Lance.

“I know. That’s why she sent me all these scrolls. Here, I’ll read the first one to you.” Lance was completely involved in his task, which meant he wouldn't notice if Keith scanned him. Nothing intrusive, of course. Just enough to make sure he wasn’t planning to kill Shiro or anything equally awful.

**_Gosh Princess Allura’s so great she’s so awesome she saved my life and I really hope this works out because it’d be so great if I could be a Paladin and help out my old country and wow that tiny guy behind Prince Takashi is creepy but whatever. He’s not important, but this mission is. I wonder if Princess Allura misses me._ **

“Thank you, Sir Lance. Princess Kathyrn and I will consider your words. And please, let Princess Allura know that she is welcome in our kingdom at any time.” Lance smiled, bowed, and left.

Shiro hid his face in his hands for a moment before taking off his crown (Pidge had already removed her crown, running her hands through her hair). “I never want to do that again.”

“Oh, you always say that when you have to dress up,” Pidge scolded him. 

Shiro gave her a look. “I like diplomacy. I really do. I just… it’s so stuffy sometimes, you know?” He glanced at Keith. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine.” Keith took a seat. 

“Then I’m glad.” Shiro reached out, squeezing Keith’s arm gently. “So, um. What did you learn about Lance?”

Keith mulled it over. “He’s obnoxious. He has a huge crush on Princess Allura. I couldn’t figure out why an Arusian is serving Altea, but it might have something to do that she saved his life Or at least, he thinks so.” How that had happened, Keith didn’t know. “He’s also sincere in wanting to help both Altea and Arus. Of course, it could mean that Princess Allura is still planning to betray us to the Galra, but if she is, Lance is unaware of that.”

Shiro nodded. “In that case, I’ll extend a formal invitation to the Princess. When we’re actually talking to her, I can assess her motives.”

Keith nodded. If he agreed to become a Paladin, he could be there with Shiro, making sure that this Princess Allura was trustworthy. Maybe being a Paladin wouldn’t be that bad after all.

“Keith.” Pidge gave him a look over her glasses. “Don’t forget what I said this morning.”

“Of course not. Give me a second, and I’ll recall the memories right now.”

A wave of apprehension rolled off Shiro, and even Pidge felt startled. “Yeah, but Keith.” She grimaced. “Don’t you need to rest after scanning Lance?”

Keith shrugged. “Don’t worry. I used to be an interrogator. This is nothing new.” 

“That’s exactly why we’re worried.” Shiro locked his gaze on Keith. “We want your help, not to exhaust yourself.”

Honestly. He appreciated their concern, but he knew his abilities better than they ever would. “I told you I’d help you, Pidge. Let me make good on my promise.”

Shiro and Pidge weren’t happy… but finally, they accepted it. “Okay.” Pidge frowned. “Do we need to get you anything?”

“No. I just need to sit, close my eyes, and breathe.” Just like his mother had taught. “And just in case this is your first time watching a mind reader, don’t worry if my eyes start glowing. That’s natural.”

Judging from how they felt/their expressions, they had not. “Thanks for the warning,” Shiro managed.

“Anytime. Now, I have some work to do.”

**_He looks like Pidge but he’s not Pidge he’s too old and he looks like how you feel he’s crying and crying and he doesn’t know anything but Sendak won’t let you stop even as you start to lose yourself in the sorrow and the fear…_ **

_“Is he…?”_

_“I don’t think so._

**_He misses his father and mother and you miss your father and mother and why won’t Sendak just stop it already there’s nothing there just grief and fear so you pull back you don’t care when Sendak strikes you because it wasn’t fair to Matthew…_ **

Somewhere far away, a cool hand was in his, but Keith didn’t care. He was almost there.

**_Sendak eyes you coldly, and yells at the guard to take the prisoner to Balmera—_ **

“Balmera!”

It was over. Pidge was gaping at him. Shiro was clutching his hand. He was back.

“Pidge, you have to go to Balmera. He’s there.”

Shiro frowned. “Balmera is part of the Galra Empire. We’ll need to prepare.”

“Then let’s prepare.” Pidge wiped at her eyes, then smiled at Keith. “Thank you.” There was so much gratitude coming from her, directed at Keith. It was a new (but good) feeling. “I’m going to talk to Hunk. Shiro, keep an eye on him, okay?”

Shiro nodded. When she left, he asked, “Keith. Be honest. How are you feeling?”

“I need to sleep. And then eat.” But right now, he was focusing on standing up. He was annoyed, but couldn’t reject it when Shiro helped him up. “But I’ll live.”

Shiro led him out of the room. “You were very brave.” He meant it, too.

Usually, Keith would shrug that off. Remind Shiro that he was just doing what he promised—it wasn’t anything especially amazing. But Sendak’s face was still very clear in his mind, so as selfish as it was, he soaked up the warmth/comfort Shiro was offering, physically and emotionally.

At least somebody wanted him around.

\--

“Do you want me to go?”

“Hm?”

“So you can rest.” Shiro had helped Keith to his room, into bed, and brought food that Keith wasn’t up to eating just now, but would later. Now he was pacing around, picking up whatever little messes he could find. Right now, he was dusting the fireplace mantle. “If you need alone time, I’m fine with that. Really.”

“But you want to stay.” It was an almost overwhelming feeling. “So you might as well. Besides, you’re pretty wiped from today as well. I don’t mind if you take a nap.”

Shiro shook his head. “All I’ve done today is talk to a lovestruck young man.”

“You handled opening relations with a country we didn’t even know exist, and then dragged my sorry butt to my room.” 

Shiro eyed him warily, but let himself collapse in a nearby chair. “Thank you. For everything.” Keith shrugged, about to remind Shiro it was nothing, but he continued. “Keith, if anyone knows how hard it can be to recall bad memories, it’s me.” 

There was a quiet moment, at least verbally. But there was so much under the surface. Dread. Fear. Sympathy. Worry. Warmth.

“So, thank you for everything.” He leaned back in the chair. “I hate to say it, but a nap does sound appealing.”

“Good.” Keith pretended to settle down himself. After a few minutes, he heard snoring. **Good**. Shiro was finally getting some rest. Now he could sleep himself without worrying.

Usually after something like this, he could fall asleep quickly, but there were still unresolved issues. He’d done his part, yes. He remembered where they’d sent Pidge’s brother. But knowing where he was and having him back were two different things. He knew from experience that Pidge and Shiro were skilled warriors, but Balmera was in Galra territory. 

They wouldn’t need a thief and mind reader. But maybe… maybe they would need a Paladin.

Well. It was something to consider.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Paladin of Arus (4/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Shay/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma, some violence. Remembering trauma as well. If I’m missing anything, please let me know.  
Notes: Fantasy AU. This is (and will probably remain) the longest chapter so far at over 5k words. But I wanted to get the rest of the set up done since I’m starting my PhD program (if this chapter feels rushed, that’s because I wanted to get the Big Stuff written before school destroys me), so updates will probably be slower. I’ll try for one chapter (and they will probably be shorter than this one, lol) a week at least. I also fixed a line in chapter three where I had accidentally contradicted myself, whoops.

\--

Shiro was busy preparing to meet with Princess Allura, so Keith opted for training with Pidge that morning. She was like her brother in some regards (she insisted that Keith not shield his abilities, and chose a wooden sword), but her fighting style was very different. Shiro liked proven tactics, while Pidge tended to go with whatever she felt like would work. It made her dynamic and unpredictable, and it was probably the funnest sparring session Keith had ever attended. They’d won one match each until Pidge finally called it a day.

“You’re just mad because you know I was winning that last match.” There was no heat in Keith’s tone as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

“I did not realize that me kicking you to the ground was actually you winning.” Pidge took off her glasses to clean them with her shirt’s hem. “That must be some new Paladin strategy I’ve never heard of.”

“I’m not a Paladin,” Keith reminded her as he packed away the wooden swords. He was just helping Shiro out. “And by the way, I was getting back up when you conveniently quit.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, then put her glasses back on. “Although I think I’d rather keep sparring with you than meet the Princess.”

Keith slung his bundle of training weapons over his shoulder. “I thought you liked diplomacy.”

“Shiro does.” She shrugged. “Personally, I like taking problems head on rather than chit chatting for hours on end.”

Keith could relate to that. “Well, if you’re going to get ready for the meeting, then I’m going to check on Shiro—” He paused when he felt a sudden spike of anxiety from Pidge. “Is Shiro all right?”

She huffed, heading in the direction of the house. “We’re having a pretty stressful week. I think it’s getting to him.” There was a shift in her spirit—the anxiety was now mixing with honest regret. “I’ve tried talking to him, but you know how he is. He just smiles and reminds me how badly I want to find my brother.”

Well, that explained the regret. “He knows that you see him as a brother as well, Pidge.” He followed her as they kept walking. “He just wants to make sure that you find Matthew, that’s all.” He glanced up at the third story balcony, and they were close enough that he could make out Shiro’s figure. “But I think I’ll check on him when we get back.”

Without warning, Pidge’s mood shifted to something slyer. She smirked at her over her shoulder. “Oh. Checking on your boyfriend, hunh?”

Honestly. “Pidge, he saved my life and is protecting me from the Galra Empire. I want to repay him for his kindness, that’s all.”

“Mm-hmm, of course.” There was no change in Pidge’s mood. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep telling myself that,” he shouted back as she ran off. “Because it’s the truth!”

And besides, Shiro was a prince. 

Even if… well, Keith didn’t have a chance, so there was no point in pretending otherwise.

\--

Grateful that Shiro didn’t lock his door, Keith entered the room noiselessly. Shiro was still on the balcony, back turned, unaware that a former thief was currently in his room. Or anything else, really.

Keith took a moment to assess Shiro’s mood. It was some terrible mix of dread, sadness, and isolation. And while some people preferred to be alone when they felt like that (Keith was one of those people), he knew Shiro was not. So he gathered his nerve, and joined Shiro on the balcony.

Shiro blinked, started, but then he managed a smile. “Good morning.”

“Hm.” But Keith needed to say something more comforting than that. “Pidge is worried about you. So am I.” 

Maybe he should have grabbed Hunk for help.

But the tension in Shiro ebbed, if only a little. “I know, and I appreciate it. But—”

“Shiro, remember the person you’re talking to before you begin lying.”

The dread resurfaced, and Keith was about to apologize because he had clearly messed up, but then control returned to Shiro. “It’s just been such a bad week.”

Keith nodded. “But this week is especially awful.”

“I’m grateful that you remembered where Matthew is. I really am.” There was a pulse of panic from Shiro as his metal arm twitched. “But Keith, Balmera is part of the Galra Empire.”

“I know. And I understand.” Just thinking about going back to where his captors ruled made Keith uneasy. “But Pidge will be there, and so will I.” Because he was going to help Shiro, no matter how he felt.

Shiro smiled, but there was no warmth in it. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

“Hey.” Keith moved, then nudged Shiro’s left side gently. “We’re both tough.”

He still felt awful, but the smile was warm this time. “I know, I just…” Shiro sighed. “There’s this. Then there’s trying to get ready to meet with this Princess Allura. Who even knows if she’s going to be a friend to our cause.” He scowled at the gardens, and anger became a strong part of his mood—which was a little unsettling, because Keith had never felt Shiro angry before. Annoyed, yes. Upset, yes. But this was new. “And Keith, remember when I asked you to help me write that letter to my parents, about how they were treating the people in our kingdom? How it was our family’s duty to help those in need?”

Keith nodded. 

“Well, I got a letter from my father this morning.” The anger was stronger now. “Five pages about how I’m too young to understand how running a country works, and that I need to keep focused on real threats to Arus like the Galra.”

“Shiro.” Keith wasn’t a tactile person, but he could feel that Shiro needed contact, so he rested a hand lightly on Shiro’s arm. “Things like this take time.”

“I know,” Shiro admitted unhappily. “But it’s not fair to my people.” He gazed at Keith, eyes so bright that Keith had to look away for a moment. “It’s not fair to you.”

Now was the time to change the subject. “When will Princess Allura be here?”

“This evening. Why?”

“Because I need to know how much time I have to get ready to pretend to be your Paladin again, of course.” Shiro was going to need someone to give him insight into Allura’s true motives.

“Are you sure? Last time, it exhausted you, and—”

“Yes. Why else would I say it?” He was glad Shiro was in his life, but Shiro needed to realize that Keith could handle himself. “And this way, you can know if Allura is a friend or not.”

Shiro took in a deep breath, but Keith could feel Shiro conceding before he said anything. “All right. But the _second_ you feel tired, stop.” He gave Keith a mock serious look. “That’s a royal decree.” 

“Yes, my prince.” Keith summoned a grin and mock salute. He wasn’t especially good at banter either, but he found himself falling to an easy rhythm with Shiro. And he could feel Shiro’s spirit ease, so he’d done what he set out to do.

Now he just had to investigate this Princess Allura.

\--

Keith had thought the meeting with Paladin Lance had been formal. Meeting a princess, however, was a whole other level of formality.

He’d spend the majority of the after helping Hunk and Shiro get out the thrones (Shiro and Pidge kept them in storage since they never used them) and get rid of Pidge and Hunk’s maps and books that cluttered almost every surface in the meeting room. After that, Hunk had dragged out the old Arusian Paladin armor—apparently, just a cloak that symbolized Keith’s loyalty to the Shirogane house would not suffice for this meeting. 

“I know you don’t like black and green,” Hunk had told him as he dusted off the helm. “So I repainted the green parts red.” Then he had grinned at Keith, and he had felt every bit as sly as Pidge. “I’m pretty sure you won’t mind that I kept the black parts, though.” Keith had given him a look before he grabbed the armor so he could change.

And now here he was, standing behind Shiro’s throne, as Lance announced Princess Allura.

She was very pretty, and there was an almost supernatural grace in her movements. But what intrigued Keith was how she held herself after she curtsied—she was as alert and confident as she was poised.

Shiro rose to his full height, his black robes contrasting with his grey and white hair. He looked quite good as well. He was oozing discomfort, of course, but that didn’t show on his face. Outwardly, he was the picture of diplomatic goodwill as he bowed.

“I, Prince Takashi Shirogane, welcome you to Arus.” His tone was even and steady. “Please allow me to introduce my sister, Princess Kathyrn.” As Shiro kept up the platitudes, Keith closed his eyes so he could concentrate fully on scanning Princess Allura.

He… he couldn’t get a clear idea. She knew how to shield her thoughts. Interesting.

But he could still sense her feelings. Those were things that were more difficult to guard. She was every bit as kind and warm as Lance claimed—no wonder he was in love with her. But she was also wary. Not in the battle sense, but she was not comfortable how Shiro—oh. Well, then.

“Shiro.” Everyone froze when the lowly “Paladin” spoke, but Keith wasn’t worried. “I need to speak to you privately.”

Pidge looked like she was going to fall off her throne. Allura was neutral, but Lance was making squeaking noises, fully convinced that Keith was going to declare war on Altea or something equally dramatic.

Shiro was surprised, but nodded. “Of course.” He turned to Princess Allura. “Please forgive me. My Paladin has alerted me concerning a minor emergency.”

Allura nodded primly. “Of course. I fully understand, Prince Takashi.”

Shiro stood up, and grabbed Keith’s hand as they huddled behind his throne, since there really was no other place to quickly talk. “Keith, what’s wrong?” He kept his voice hushed. 

Keith leaned in so he could whisper to Shiro. “Princess Allura hates formality just as much you. You’d do much better if you’re yourself.”

“… Really?”

“Really.”

The relief that flooded Shiro was so intense that Keith could feel the edge of it. He felt himself smile, leaning into Shiro just for a moment. Then Shiro was leading him back to the group.

“Princess Allura.” Shiro was still holding his hand, but Keith couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. “My Paladin has suggested something a little unusual, so I’d appreciate your input. I know this is a little odd, but.” Shiro smiled for real (lopsided and bright and hopeful), and Keith felt something in him twist hard enough that he squeezed Shiro’s hand. “I was wondering if you find all these formal traditions… well, stuffy?”

Allura blinked, and then sighed in relief. “Yes, more than anything.”

Shiro’s smile grew wider. “Okay, let’s try this again. Please just call me Shiro.” He glanced at Pidge. “That’s my little sister, Pidge. And this is my Paladin, Keith.” He pulled his hand away, but also so he could rest it on Keith’s shoulder. “He’s also my best friend.”

Keith froze. Did Shiro really think of him that way?

Allura smiled back. “I’m Allura, and I’m honored to meet all of you. And this is my Paladin, Lance.” Lance was still squeaking.

“Hey, Pidge, could you go get Hunk?” He shrugged helplessly. “I want you to meet everyone, not just the official members of my group. Pidge grumbled something about loser brothers, but still bolted.

“Of course!” Allura brightened, clapping her hands. “Lance, be a dear and bring Coran and Shay.” Lance recovered, and ran out.

“I also hope that we can get to the real reason we’re both here.” Shiro left his throne, and took a seat at the table. Allura sat across from him. Keith stayed at his spot, since it was advantageous for his purpose. “You must understand that we’re a little wary about forging an alliance with a country we didn’t even know existed until a few days ago.”

“I understand.” Allura eyed Shiro levelly. “I’ll explain what I can.” There was just a flicker of uncertainty. “I’ve only been ruler for a few days, since my father…” She took a deep breath. “Thousands of years ago, the Altean nobles decided that they wanted no more to do with the younger kingdoms, and created a magical barrier to isolate ourselves fully.”

“I see.” Shiro rested his chin in his metal hand. “So, why have you changed your mind?”

“My father and I never liked the idea of isolation. Our resources are dwindling as well—Altea was never a large country, but there are only a few of us left now.” Keith could feel her regret. “And practically speaking, our barrier was powered by the will of the people. Now that most of those people are gone…”

“The barrier is falling apart, leaving your kingdom open to the Galra Empire.” Shiro sighed. “Allura, I’m so sorry.”

But Allura shook her head. “I don’t regret that part. That’s how I met my Paladin, as well as Shay. Oh, speaking of…” Lance bounded back into the room, followed by a middle-aged Altean who nearly stumbled as he chased after Lance, but then winked at them cheerily. Hrn. The Altean was followed by a Balmeran, who glanced around her surroundings cautiously. “I’d like to introduce my majordomo Coran, and Shay of Balmera. She’s been instrumental in helping me prepare for meeting new kingdoms.”

Shiro glanced over his shoulder at Keith. He didn’t feel anything unusual (just a mix of excitement/nervousness; typical for anyone in a new setting), so he nodded, a silent cue that Shiro should continue.

“I’m glad to meet all of you,” Shiro nodded his head. “Um, Pidge isn’t back here yet, but—”

“I have returned with the Hunk!” Pidge waltzed into the room, feeling way too pleased for her own good. Keith couldn’t see Hunk, but he could sense him, and he sensed that Hunk was scared out of his wits. “He’s really shy, so be nice.” And then Pidge shoved Hunk into the room, flailing wildly—until he thudded into Shay. Luckily, Shay didn’t so much at blink. Hunk, however, looked/felt like he was going to cry.

“I, uh.” Hunk gulped. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Please don’t worry about it.” Shay laughed gently, leading him to a spare seat. “You look like how I feel.” She took a seat next to Hunk. Coran huffed over scrolls when not talking quietly with Lance.

Shiro hid his mouth with his right hand, and Keith just knew it was to hide a smile. “And that’s Hunk, who’s my…” Shiro made a thoughtful sound. “I guess he’s my majordomo as well.”

Hunk blinked at Shiro. “Seriously? Because all I do is cook and garden and keep your arm working and help Pidge with the tech and make sure everyone gets enough sleep…” He paused. “Okay, fine, I’m the majordomo, you guys would be lost without me.”

“Now that we’ve properly introduced ourselves, we should return to work.” Allura glanced at Shay. “Please tell them what you told me.”

Shay nodded, taking a breath. “I live near the Altea-Balmera border. I used to be a miner, until one day I decided to take a short cut home, and saw… well, these machines.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I ‘brilliantly’ decided to take a look, but the guards spotted me.” She shuddered, and there was a strong wave of fear from her—and genuine concern for Shay from Hunk. “I just managed to escape the guard by diving into what I thought was a hole, and next thing I knew, I was in Altea.”

Pidge felt so hopeful at the mentioning of Balmera that it hurt. Shiro… he was keeping it together, but the dread was returning.

Allura smiled at Shay, then turned her attention to Shiro. “Ages ago, Balmera and Altea were closely linked. I want to free the Balmerans from the Galran Empire—and yes, Shiro, I am aware that one princess is not enough for such a task. But,” and now she smiled a little, “Lance has informed me that Arus is home to some of the greatest engineers in the world.”

Pidge snorted, reaching out to pat Hunk’s arm. “You’re looking at two of them.”

“Oh, you’re an engineer?” Shay nudged Hunk. “That must be exciting.”

Hunk ducked his head. “Well, you know—”

“Everyone, let’s stay on track.” Shiro sounded steady, but the dread was coming back, which meant Shiro was going to have to say something he didn’t want to. “Allura, I agree with you, so we should talk. And by that I mean you, me, and Pidge.” He grimaced. “Sorry, guys.”

“Oh, please, young man.” Coran waved hand at him. “I used to be a strategist, and let me tell you, meetings were tedious! You’re doing us all a favor by dismissing us. Now, Hunk.” Coran grinned widely. “I happen to be a bit of an amateur chef. Perhaps you’d be willing to share some cooking secrets? I’d hoping to expand my knowledge beyond Altean food.”

“Sorry, fellow majordomo.” Hunk grinned sheepishly. “I kinda already promised Shay to show her my workroom.”

Shay perked up. “I’m going to see what a motor engine looks like!”

Coran huffed. “Fine, I’ll just wander the library…alone…” He walked away melodramatically.

Allura huffed. “Don’t mind him. He’s just being Coran.” Then she smiled… at Keith? Why would she do that? “As for you, get some rest. Scanning people for almost an hour can be exhausting, even for an experienced mind reader like yourself.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped. Kieth blinked.

Lance screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Oh, goodness, I’m sorry.” Allura felt apologetic. “I didn’t realize that I wasn’t supposed to know.”

\--

Keith didn’t feel like resting, however, opting instead for guarding the castle grounds. He had far too much to think about. Allura was not only impossible to scan for thoughts, she was able to tell that he was a mind reader. There were fairy tales about how Alteans had magical powers, but the scope of said powers depended on which story you read—some could change shape, some could read minds, some could power great machines. Keith had always dismissed the stories as just that, but then again, he had dismissed Altea as just a story until he met the Altean princess.

There was also Shiro. Keith understood why Shiro wanted them gone—this wasn’t diplomacy, this was planning for battle. If something went wrong before the mission, they only wanted so many people involved. He understood, and appreciated that.

But Shiro felt so lost… so scared.

He was sure that outwardly, Shiro appeared fine. Allura and Pidge would have let him know if he needed help. But inside, he was very aware he would have to face the Galra again, in their territory. On their terms.

They might have to fight Sendak again.

… And just thinking about that make Keith feel unsteady. The Galra had imprisoned Shiro for almost a year, and had taken so much from him. It had to be too much. But he was still going to help, because Shiro was too good for his own good.

“Hey.” Lance’s voice brought Keith out of his thoughts. Lance cleared his throat. “Um. Sorry about earlier. I was just really surprised—I didn’t think mind reading was real.”

Keith shrugged. “Yes, well, I didn’t think Altea was real, so I guess we’re even.” He waited for Lance to leave.

But Lance just leaned against the front wall. “You think they’re okay in there?”

Keith stared at his boots, then Lance. “They’re discussing how they can sneak into a kingdom controlled by the Galra Empire, so probably not.”

Lance made a displeased sound. “I get that Allura needs to do this part on her own.” Keith noted that he didn’t refer to her as ‘princess,’ which reminded him a little (just a little) of himself and Shiro. “But I wish she’d let me do more, ya know?”

“Yeah. I know.” Lance’s thoughts about how much he loved her were so loud, he had to be. “Lance, how.” There was no subtle way to phrase it. “Lance, you’re Arusian. How did you wind up serving Altea?” How did he even wind up in Altea?

“Ah, that.” Lance’s spirit was warmth and fondness. “Well, I grew up in a city on the coast. I used to be a fisherman—until I decided to try my luck near the Galra border and was attacked.” He frowned up at the stars. “So there I was, on this tiny boat, trying to navigate through a storm and around three Galra ships, and then…”

“And then?”

“I don’t know.” Lance shrugged. “Next thing I know, I’m in the Castle of Lions, with Allura smiling over me.” He sighed happily. “I was a total stranger, and not only did she save my life, she stuck up for me when the court wanted to toss me out. And!” He pointed at his armor. “She made me her Paladin. Isn’t that great?”

“... Fantastic.” It wasn’t exactly like how he met Shiro, but it was similar enough that Keith didn’t like it. Any similarities between himself and Lance were unwanted. Perhaps he should start checking the back, just to make sure things were safe.

“Keith.” Suddenly, Lance was calm and controlled—the perfect Paladin. “Did you hear that noise?” Keith closed his eyes, and he heard footfalls—except footfalls weren’t supposed to be metallic. It reminded him of… 

“Hey, don’t freeze up!” Lance grabbed his hand, pulling him behind one of the larger bushes. “Do you see him?”

Keith peered over the edge, and yes, there was a solider. He hadn’t sensed anyone, which confirmed his suspicion: this was one of the strange metal men who fought for the Galra Empire.

“Allura told me about those guys,” Lance whispered. “She says they’re ‘rabbits.’”

Keith glanced at Lance. “But they don’t look like rabbits at all.”

“That’s what the princess said, so that’s what I’m going with.”

“Fine.” Keith frowned. “So how do we kill the metal rabbit?” He knew from experience that bladed weapons could only do so much. He needed an open wound, or at least a chance to attack him where he was vulnerable. Where the armor didn’t touch.

Lance frowned as well. “I left my bazooka in my room.” Keith was about to ask what a bazooka was, when Lance brightened. “I’ll throw a rock at him, and you grab him?”

“Okay, but we still need to kill him.”

“Dang it!” Lance whispered fiercely, snapping his fingers. “The one flaw.”

The metal guard was coming closer, and Keith was only too aware he was here to kill either Allura or Shiro. Possibly both. He needed to alert them, but he’d be fighting in a few seconds, so there was no other choice. 

_Shiro._ He just hoped that Shiro could hear him. _We’re being attacked by a Galran guard. Lance and I will buy you time, but Pidge must get something called a bazooka from Lance’s room._ Pidge was smart. She’d know what it was.

“Okay, Lance. Your plan is awful, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Gee, thanks.” But Lance grabbed a small rock. “Try this one one for size, Galra scum!” He threw it, and to his credit, it did make a dent in the rabbit’s metal head. Of course, now he was going to almost definitely kill them both, but it was still better that sneaking into the room where a prince and two princesses were talking.

They both charged the rabbit, even though Keith was the only one with a real weapon. “Lance, you grab him instead,” he managed as he dodged some strange energy that came out of the guard’s hand. “I’ll stab him, and hope for the best.”

Lance dodged two blasts, and **somehow** managed to tacked the guard. Keith swiped at the guard twice, but there was no damage. Desperate, he was about to drop his sword and grab his dagger, but then the guard broke free. Lance fell to the ground. The guard shoved Keith hard enough that he joined Lance a moment later.

He landed on his right arm, so it hurt when he took out his dagger and threw it at the guard, but he managed to land it in one of the joints, which was not covered by Galran armor. That made movement possible, but it was a vulnerability, one which Keith took full advantage of. 

The guard staggered, and Keith got ready to move because both his hands were glowing purple now, but then Pidge shot the guard with (what Keith assumed was) a blue bazooka.

The guard fell, and didn’t get up.

“Don’t mess with my brother’s boyfriend,” Pidge informed the motionless metal guard. 

“Nice banter!” Lance chirped as he went to retrieve his bazooka, but Pidge **insisted** that she get to study it, first. Keith was about to remind Pidge that he and Shiro were not boyfriends, when suddenly he was in Shiro’s arms.

That alone was enough to make Keith go still. But then the tidal wave of **panic** and **fear** and **IthoughtImightloseyou** was almost too much, and Keith had to fight for his sense of self as he shifted so he could look up at Shiro.

“Hey.” He did his best to smile. “It’s fine. I’m safe, and so are you.”

“I know, I just—” Shiro’s hold tightened. “Keith, next time you have to let me know the **second** something like this happens, okay?! I **have** to be there to help you!”

“Of course.” Now was not the time to argue. All that mattered now was assuring Shiro. It was awkward since he was currently smushed, but Keith managed to pat Shiro’s back. “I’m sorry.”

That took the edge off at least. Shiro let out a shuddery breath, then stared down at Keith. “How did you even manage… whatever you did?”

“Oh. You mean when I sent you a thought?” At least now he could change the subject. Distract Shiro. “Some mind readers can do that, but only with people they’ve known for awhile.” Like Shiro… and Sendak, but that was irrelevant. “You could give a try, if you want.”

Shiro hung his head, as exhaustion began to overtake everything else. “Maybe later.” Still, he managed to smile at Keith. “But thank you. We’d probably be still fighting this guy if it weren’t for you.”

“It’s nothing.” They both stopped when they saw Lance standing over the guard.

“That’s right, rabbit, you got **lanced**!” Lance smirked in triumph.

“You mean robot,” Pidge said.

Lance’s face fell. “But Allura said…”

“She almost definitely said ‘robot,’” Pidge continued. “You just mistook her words.”

“That makes more sense,” Keith added. “Also, you didn’t lance the robot. I stabbed him.”

Lance was about to say something, but Shiro held up a hand. “Okay, team, we won. Let’s end the night on that note.” He still felt panicked and exhausted, but his control was back. “Pidge, I know I don’t need to ask you to examine the robot, but be sure to get Hunk’s opinion as well. Lance, you stick close to Allura and Coran tonight.”

“Shiro,” Keith interrupted. “Maybe I should stick with you—”

Shiro shook his head. “Keith, I’m going to call it an early night. You should as well.” He laughed weakly. “Besides, I don’t think I’ll need a Paladin to guard me while I snore.”

Keith glared at Shiro as he walked away.

\--

But as much as he hated to admit it, sleep sounded good. He did plan to remind Shiro tomorrow morning that if he wanted Keith to be his Paladin for real so badly, he needed to trust him more. He was still plotting out what to say in his head when he passed Shiro’s room, and he felt **panic** again. For one painfully long moment, that was all he felt, and all he heard was Shiro screaming.

But then he righted himself, grabbing the knob—but this time, it was locked. Keith reached behind his left ear, and secured the lock pick he always kept on him (old habits died hard). Thirty seconds later, the door was unlocked and open. 

Shiro was having a nightmare, thrashing helplessly. Keith braced himself against the panic. “Shiro?” He made his way to the bed, taking Shiro’s face in his hands. “Shiro, I’m right here. You’re safe, I promise.” Shiro opened his eyes, but they were hazy—the nightmare still had power over him.

Keith took a breath, clearing his mind. _Shiro. You’re safe. I’m here._

That worked. He could sense the panic clearing, at least enough for Shiro to wake up properly. “Keith?”

Keith nodded.

Shiro blinked at him slowly, lying on his side. “How did you…?

“I picked your door’s lock.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

Shiro almost smiled at that. “My Paladin saves the day again.”

Not quite. Shiro was awake, but he felt shaky, and this was not Keith’s strong point, but he had to do something. He racked his brain, remembered how Shiro reacted to the fight earlier, and oh, this was embarrassing, but…

“Do you want me to wrap my arms around you?” How Keith managed to say that, he would never know.

Now Shiro almost laughed. “If that’s your way of asking if I need a hug… yes. Please.”

He wasn’t used to hugging either, but if Shiro wanted that, he could do it. He shifted so that he was on his side as well, arms encircling Shiro snugly. “Is this all right? I can stay all night, if you want.”

Shiro closed his eyes, panic slowly fading. “Yes. Sorry.”

“Shiro, you’re a human being, and you’ve been through some horrible things. You’re allowed to feel bad.”

He remained still. “But I’m the prince. I have to protect everyone.”

Shiro was the prince, and he had to protect everyone. But who protected Shiro? Who was there for him when he needed help? 

“Try to sleep,” Keith finally said. “We got a lot of hard work ahead of us.”

“Of course.” Shiro’s breath started to steady. “Keith…”

“Yes?”

“What’s your favorite breakfast?”

“W-What?”

Shiro snuggled into him. “I have to pay you back for this.”

He didn’t, but Keith knew that Shiro would keep asking until he said something. But a lifetime of poverty had led to Keith not being pick about food ever, so what was he going to say?

“You know that day when you put strawberry slices in the oatmeal?” Keith kept his voice gentle as someone like him could. “I liked that.”

Shiro nodded. “Oatmeal and strawberries it is, then.” A few minutes later, he was sleeping soundly in Keith’s arms.

And Keith had made his decision.

\--

Keith woke up alone, which was not surprising. He went back to his room, and showered and dressed, before making a quick stop in the library to look up Paladin codes. After that, he left for the kitchen, and found Shiro. There was already a bowl of hot oatmeal waiting for him, along with three plates of strawberries.

“Morning!” Shiro beamed at him over the stove. He felt as sunshiny as his expression. “Eat it while it’s hot, Keith.”

“Right.” Except it was one of the rare times that Keith wasn’t hungry. He managed half the bowl until he had to speak. “Shiro?”

Shiro was setting the table. “Yes?”

“I’ve decided. I want to be a Paladin. I want to be **your** Paladin.”

Shiro stared at him for a long time before nodding. “Then let’s make you my Paladin.”

Wait. Hold on. “I thought there was a training period?”

“Keith, this was the training period. You passed everything, and held your own against the unpleasant surprise the Galra Empire sent us last night.” He put the last bowl on the table. “All that’s left now is pledging your loyalty.”

“Then let’s do that now.” He had memorized the oath before breakfast. He could do this.

Without hesitation, Keith knelt before Shiro. He took Shiro’s metal hand, kissing it tenderly. “I, Keith Kogane, swear my life to Prince Takashi Shirogane.”

He felt something warm pass through Shiro. “Then I accept your life. Arise, my Paladin.”

But as Keith did so, he heard a thought in his head. _But I reserve the right to protect you as well, Keith._ Shiro’s smile was warm, but it was clear that there was no room for argument.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Paladin of Arus (5/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Shay/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Mentions past trauma.  
Notes: Fantasy AU. 

\--

Becoming Shiro’s Paladin was the best decision Keith had made in his life.

For the first time since they met, Shiro was letting himself rely on Keith. Nothing too major, but the fact that Shiro was asking for help carrying in firewood or cooking instead of taking everything on by himself was amazing. Keith knew why—despite Prince Takashi Shirogane’s dislike of formality, it was easier to ask for help from someone who had sworn himself to you than some hapless orphan you’d rescued. 

And he **had** sworn himself to Shiro. Keith had never believed in the idea of vows (or anything, really), but he believed in Shiro. The world was horrible—it had taken his parents and kept reminding him that he was nothing. But Shiro was good, and he would do whatever it took to protect him. Even if all he could do was carry logs and try to figure out how much salt went into stew.

The sense of exhaustion/dread was strong enough to snap Keith out of his thoughts. It was so familiar at this point, that it wasn’t surprising to see Shiro at all when Keith went to unlock his door.

“Um.” Shiro couldn’t quite look at him, wrapped up in his blanket. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Nothing else needed to be said. Keith guided Shiro into his room. “You don’t have to say anything,” he assured Shiro, before any apologies or excuses could be made. “And you can stay as long as you want.”

The dread was still there, but now there was relief as well. “Thank you,” Shiro breathed, collapsing into an armchair before Keith could tell him to take the bed tonight and he’d camp out on the floor.

Keith took in the sight before him. Someone as large as Shiro should not have fit into that tiny chair, but somehow, he made it work. His head was pillowed on his left shoulder, and he was already snoring, dead to the world.

Shiro would wake up with more than a few sore muscles, but it was better than getting no sleep at all. Keith shrugged, and returned to his bed.

_Good night, Shiro._

\--

When he woke up, Shiro was still snoring. Keith debated waking him properly, but… it was one of Shiro’s very rare free days. And while Keith hadn’t mentally pried, he could tell that the nightmare must have been intense. It would be best to let Shiro sleep in for once. 

“C’mon, Shiro.” Keith pulled at the prince, but he wouldn’t budge. “You need to sleep in an actual bed now.” 

Shiro grumbled, and hid his face under his blanket.

Keith was somewhere between annoyed and amused as he hoisted a sleepy Shiro upright. “Your back will thank me later,” he promised as he led Shiro by the hand to his unmade bed. Thankfully, Shiro was too groggy to do anything except plop into bed face first.

Keith silently vowed to take the secret that Prince Takashi Shirogane snored in his sleep to his grave as he left to find breakfast.

\--

“Good morning, Keith.” Allura was at the breakfast table, but her appearance was a little different. Her hair was up, and she’d traded her full length gown for a pink blouse and slacks. She still looked regal, but also practical. “Coran’s made breakfast for everyone.”

…Why did she feel guilty about that.

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite Arusian Paladin!” Coran beamed at him over the rising smoke.

“I’m the only Arusian Paladin.”

“That’s the joke,” Lance grumbled as he lurched into the kitchen collapsing next to Allura. “I want snuggles,” he sulked, looking at Allura glumly. Allura laughe, running her hand through Lance’s hair. The Altean Paladin made a pleased sound.

Keith coughed. It was unfair how happy they both were this early in the morning. “So, what did Coran make?” 

“An Altean dish perfected by King Alfor himself.” Coran tossed in a liberal amount of what Keith assumed was milk, at least until he saw that it was also navy blue. “This meal, my young man, is meant capture the elusiveness and beauty of the night sky.” He sampled a bit, and sighed happily. “That’s why we call it ‘space goo.’”

That didn’t sound especially appetizing, but Keith wasn’t picky when it came to food, so he sat down. Coran set a heaping plate of mint green space goo in front of him. Keith ignored how wary Lance and Allura felt as he took a bite.

“Hm.” Keith took another bite. “Palatable.”

Coran’s eyes shone with unshed tears of joy. “Well, if you like that Keith, I could also make you space cookies and space juice and—”

“Sir Keith Kogane, just the man I wanted to see!” Pidge bounded into the small room, slapping Keith’s back playfully. “I need to see you in my workroom. I got a surprise for you.” She grinned. “It’s gonna make your day.”

She felt very, very excited. “If it’s so great, why not just tell me now?”

“Oh, Keith. Sweet, naïve, Keith.” Pidge shook her head. “That’s not how my reveals work. Now finish… whatever that is, and then you’ll see.”

Keith huffed. He hated surprises. Not to mention he would be twenty in March, so he was older than Pidge. He had more life experience than her, so she couldn’t call him naïve. Therefore, he resolved to be bored with whatever was waiting for him in the workroom.

\--

But as he gaped at the twin machines just outside the workroom, imposing and powerful and **new** , Keith realized that his resolve was wavering.

“What…” His hand rested on the one to his right. It was red, and reminded him vaguely of the aero mechs that Arus was crafting—except this was much smaller. It could probably hold two people at the most. “What are these?”

“Hoverbicycles.” Pidge grinned, leaning against the opposite bicycle (it was bright green). “Keith, meet Kitty Rose and Kitty Evergreen.”

“They’re machines, not cats.” But that wasn’t the point. “How did you even make these?”

“Princess Allura told me about some of the tech in her kingdom. When I asked, she gave me blueprints, although I made a few modifications of my own. And the rest is history.”

“Yes, well, if you don’t double check the gauges, you and Keith will be history.” Hunk gave her a glare as he and Shay came into the room. 

“I have, and in fact, that’s why Keith is here.” Pidge grinned at him. “I want you to test out Kitty Rose.”

Hunk frowned. “When did you…”

“Shay and I did some early morning work while you were snoozing.”

“Hey!” Now Hunk was pouting. “You guys worked on the cats without me—”

“Sorry, Hunk.” Shay appeared from behind Kitty Evergreen. “I asked Pidge if we could get to work early.” She grinned guiltily. “This is just so exciting!”

“Oh, well.” Hunk cleared his throat. “If it made Shay happy, I don’t mind.”

Keith and Pidge glanced at Hunk, then each other. “Do you wanna say it, Keith, or should I?”

“I will.” Keith smirked at Hunk. “That sounds like something someone would say about his… girlfriend.”

“What, she’s not—”

“Hunk and I are just good—”

They both spoke together, then blushed and laughed when they realized their mistake.

Keith rolled his eyes. Right. They **definitely** weren’t crushing on each other. “Anyways, I’m willing to test… Kitty Rose, but I have no idea where to begin.”

“I can help.” Shay guided Keith to the red hoverbicycle, helping him onto the seat. “Think of it as a very big, very fancy bicycle that can also fly.”

“Um. Okay.”

She smiled at him warmly. “Don’t worry. Altean tech is unique. Kitty Rose will keep you safe.”

“…Um. Okay?”

Shay laughed, just as warm as her smile. “Sorry. I mean when you start the machine, she’ll connect with your life force, and guide you through the basics. Pidge already tried out Evergreen—”

“And it was **awesome** —”

“So trust me, you and Rose will do just fine.”

Keith looked up to the impossibly blue sky. If he did this right, he could be up there in just a few seconds. He’d be lying if he said the idea wasn’t appealing.

“So, how do I start this?”

“Easy!” Shay’s tone was sweetness and light. “Just turn the handlebars, and off you go!”

“Turn the handlebars, and—” Keith’s voice died in a scream as Kitty Rose sped into the air.

Pidge blinked at Shay. “Why didn’t you tell him about warming up?”

Shay smiled at Pidge. “Because that’s what he gets for teasing me and Hunk.”

Pidge made a mental note to never cross Shay.

\--

Keith was still screaming even as Kitty Rose’s sped balanced out, and he was… he was flying.

He could just barely make out Hunk waving at him.

Wow.

But right now, he needed to focus on not dying. He gripped the bars, and made a sharp turn so he could avoid a tree, and he felt…something red grin at him.

 _You must be Kitty Rose._ Keith frowned. _We gotta get you a better nickname, like the Red Lion, or—_

The hoverbicycle went into a nosedive.

 _Okay, Kitty Rose it is!_ Keith took a breath. _Also, it would be a really good idea to let me pilot._

The red presence in the back of his mind blinked at him curiously.

 _Why? Well, for starters, I’ll be the one knowing where we need to go. And who knows? I might be able to teach you a few tricks._ Keith wasn’t usually this open, but the red presence—Kitty Rose—felt familiar. Like she already knew him.

And sure enough Kitty Rose ‘chuckled,’ letting him fly the craft.

Everything after that was incredible.

\--

When Keith landed, his legs were wobbly and his head was spinning—thankfully, Hunk kept him steady.

“So, Keith.” Hunk’s tone was warm and his arms were strong. “What did you think?”

“… I think I’m gonna fly again,” Keith said, and the only reason he didn’t hop on Kitty Rose was because Hunk held him fast.

“Easy, flyboy. We don’t want you to tire yourself out on your first day.”

“Humph.” But as ready as Keith was to be in the sky again, he didn’t want to argue with Hunk, so he relented.

“The cats are fast, and quiet.” Pidge patted Kitty Rose’s side. “It’ll make our rescue mission to Balmera much easier. We’ll have to fight maybe a handful of guards at the most instead of a whole army.”

Keith nodded. Pidge was right. All they had to do now was run the idea by Shiro tonight, and how could he not agree?

\--

“Absolutely not!”

Pidge was all barely contained fury. “Why not?”

Shiro scowled, steady and inflexible. “I’m not letting my baby sister and my Paladin zoom around on those—contraptions in Galra territory.”

Pidge laughed/snarled. “Are you saying I don’t know how to build a safe—”

“Pidge.” Keith held up a hand, and hope she would catch the hint—if someone as temperamental as Keith was suggesting that you calm down, then it was time to calm down. He did agree with Pidge, however, it was just that Shiro needed further convincing. “How about I show Shiro how safe they are?”

She frowned. “I guess that could work, that is, if my brother’s fine with boarding such a dangerous machine.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Guilt was rolling off Shiro. “Pidge, you’re brilliant. So are Hunk and Shay. But,” and he rubbed the back of his neck with his metal hand. “Arus is still tinkering with land and aero mechs. This… I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“They’re Altean in design.” Keith leaned against Kitty Rose. “They’re a little ahead of us when it comes to tech, it looks like.”

Shiro folded his arms across his chest. He still wasn’t convinced, but he was starting to see their side. “… I’ll agree to one test. If you two can impress me, I will consider using these things on the Balmera mission.”

Keith nodded. “Then let’s do it now.” He held out a hand, which Shiro carefully accepted. “Just be sure to wrap your arms around me tight. Kitty Rose is pretty fast.”

“Right.” Shiro felt wary, which was probably why he clung so tightly to Keith. “So how do you start the hoverbicycle?”

“Like this,” Pidge said quickly, guiding Keith’s hand to a gear. Kitty Rose hummed to life.

Shiro didn’t scream, but he buried his face in Keith’s shoulder as they began their ascent.

\--

Flying at night was different than daytime, of course. Keith had to rely on Kitty Rose’s lights/his own sense of direction. But he was willing to deal with that for the view. The night sky was something… and judging how the apprehension he sensed from Shiro was slowly melting into amazement, it was clear that Shiro felt the same way.

“I have never been this close to the stars in my life,” Shiro murmured, tightening his grip around Keith’s middle.

“I see.” Shiro had already seen how fast Kitty Rose could go, so he decided to slow down (for once) and let Shiro enjoy the view. “Have you noticed how quiet she is, too?” 

“Hm.” Shiro seemed far away, but he didn’t feel tense. He was just thinking. “You know, I used to dream of seeing the stars this close when I was little.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm.” A pulse of bittersweet gentleness came from Shiro. “I gave up on it when I realized there were no machines that could take me there.” But then he pressed up against Keith. “At least until now.”

Keith wasn’t quite sure how to articulate the giddy nausea (which was so strange to feel, so how could he speak about it?) he felt, so he settled for making a slow turn, so Shiro could appreciate the view of the forest. This. This was nice. He wasn’t very good at talking, but if they stayed quiet, he could at least pretend he was composed—

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“W-what?” He couldn’t see Shiro right now, but he felt so **warm** and **sincere** that it was almost too much. 

“You really are, Keith.” Shiro let out a soft breath. “You have every right to hate my family—to hate me. But you’re still helping us.” Then he laughed, just as soft. “Not to mention you learned how to fly.”

“Yes. Well.” Keith prepared to land. “Pidge built them.”

Shiro felt even warmer now. “Don’t sell yourself short, Keith.”

Keith focused on landing.

\--

“So, what do you think?”

Shiro gave her a thoughtful look. “I’ll be frank. I will never like the idea of you and Keith zipping around in the air, especially surrounded by Galra… but the ride was quick, and quiet. Everything you need in a rescue mission.”

“Okay.” Pidge glared up at him. “Now tell me what you think.”

“I think I’m impressed.” Shiro tousled Pidge’s hair. “I’ll need to see you flying before I can fully agree, but… you’ve done it again, Pidge.”

Pidge immediately insisted that she demonstrate that she was a skilled pilot—which she did, but that didn’t stop Shiro from nearly passing out every time she pulled a stunt.

\--

The next morning, Keith heard knocking/Shiro’s dread. Both of these were not new to him, so he opened the door without thinking. It wasn’t until the light hit his face, waking him up fully that he realized that there was something else.

“Shiro, what’s wrong?”

“I just received a message from my parents.” Shiro’s hands were clenched into fists. “They’re refusing to let us go to Balmera.”

\--

Final Notes: I was first thinking about just having the Lions, but while they’re nice, they’re not the sneakiest vehicles in the world. ;P So instead, Pidge essentially built two of the hoverbicycles from the very episodes. I’m really busy for the next few weeks (and until December tbh, such is school), but I pretty much know what I want to have happen next, so hopefully there will be a new chapter next week.

(And thanks to everyone who’s commented/left kudos! I’m really shy so I don’t talk much, but I really do appreciate that people like this mish-mash fantasy story.)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Paladin of Arus (6/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Shay/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Mentions past trauma. There are brief/vague mentions of child abandonment and abuse in this chapter. Parental death mentions (Keith's parents).  
Notes: Fantasy AU. 

\--

“I don’t understand,” Keith said. Why would Shiro’s parents object such a mission? Shiro was in charge of protecting the people from threats like the Galra Empire (as they’d reminded him when he tried to address poverty in their kingdom). Not only were Matthew and General Holt Arusian citizens, General Holt was one of their greatest soldiers. His daughter was part of their family. They had practical and personal reasons to want this rescue mission to happen as much as their son. Perhaps they, like Shiro at first, didn’t like the idea of hoverbicycles? Except there was no way they could have known about that so soon. No, they had been planning to forbid this mission when they first heard of it.

“I received the letter when I woke up. It’s a bunch of nonsense about how we shouldn’t try to provoke the Galra. Nevermind that two of our soldiers are there, not to mention any other poor soul who’s been caught.” Shiro’s hands motioned angrily/helplessly in the air as he paced the room. “All I can figure is that they learned that Allura wants to eventually free Balmera, and they…” His voice grew cold. “They don’t like that idea.”

“Politics.” Keith could feel that he needed to reach out, so he placed a careful hand on Shiro’s back. “But maybe if you talk to them, you can remind them why this is important.”

But there was no gathering of resolve in Shiro’s spirit. He just felt even more lost. “I wish I could believe that.” His whisper was deathly dull as he stared at the ground. “This just confirms my most recent suspicions.”

… There was something there, buried in all the sorrow and fear and dread, but Keith would not try to pick it out. This was meant to be private, and it would remain that way. If Shiro felt like he could tell Keith, then he would. It was that simple. 

But they couldn’t just sit here. “What should we do, then?”

Shiro sighed heavily. “You’re partly right, Keith. I doubt I’d convince them why they need to save their greatest general and his son, but I can demand that I be allowed to. I am in charge of protecting our country’s citizens, after all.” 

“Very well.” Keith gathered his clothes. “I’ll fly you there as soon as I’m dressed. If we’re lucky, we can get them to change their minds before anyone realizes anything is wrong.” He had only flown Kitty Rose twice, but he could make some rough estimates concerning time. They could be at Castle Arus in an hour at the most.

Shiro almost managed a smile. “Thank you. Although I do plan to tell Pidge everything, I just… I want to give her some good news as well.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll leave you to change.” But there was so something so shaken, so cold, about Shiro’s core that Keith found himself asking if Shiro was all right—really all right—without realizing it.

Shiro didn’t look at him. “They just make me so mad sometimes, Keith.”

He was gone, leaving Keith alone with the painful awareness that this was something he had little experience with—which meant he could offer little help to Shiro.

\--

“I’m sorry for earlier.” The wind was strong, so Shiro had to almost shout.

Keith guided Kitty Rose into a left turn. “For what?”

Shiro shuddered. “I was going on and on about how much my parents are aggravating me to an orphan. That’s not exactly the kindest thing to do.”

Honestly, Shiro. “Trust me, I know that there are some lousy parents in the world.” When he was younger, sometimes he and other kids would find an abandoned house to live in. More often than not, they were on their own because their parents had abandoned them, or things had been so terrible at home, running away was their only real choice. “Besides, sometimes I got into some serious fights with my folks.”

“Seriously?”

Oh. Now he was wanting details. Hm. “My mother used to complain about my hair. She kept telling me that I needed to trim my bangs, or I’d never see which way I was going in a fight.” He shrugged. “But after I beat three guys twice my size in a row, she admitted she’d been wrong.”

Shiro laughed at that, which both annoyed and relieved Keith. “What about your father? Um.” There was a twinge of guilt. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“I don’t.” This was probably the first time he’d spoken of them openly for this long since they’d died. It still hurt, but it had almost been six years, he was safe again, and he trusted Shiro. He wanted to remember the good things as well. “My dad was a very patient man, so arguments were scarce. But I think I was thirteen when I caught him one day trying to pick a flower for Mom.”

“Oh, that was lovely of him.”

“Off the edge of a cliff, Shiro.”

“What?!”

“That was my reaction as well. Dad told me that he was a grown man and knew what he was doing, and I responded that most grown men knew that flowers grew in places other than cliffs.” Despite himself, he smiled. “That was one very uncomfortable ride home.”

Shiro laughed again, but there was something sad in it, even as he rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “You must miss them a lot.”

“I do. But I think they’d be happy with where I am now.” He hoped so, at least. “I know they’d love you.” His mother would be impressed with Shiro’s fighting skills. His father would respect Shiro’s morality and gentle nature. It was a shame he’d never get to introduce them… but it was foolish to dream like that. He needed to focus on making sure Shiro got through this.

“Keith?”

He must’ve gotten too quiet, even by his standards. “Yes?”

“Are you all right?”

“I’m with you, so yes.” That was a bold thing to say, but as Shiro hugged him a little tighter (and the tension eased a bit), it was also the right thing to say.

\--

“Shiro, are you absolutely sure I can park on your balcony?”

“I’m sure. Trust me, that balcony has seen stranger—and heavier—things.”

Keith shrugged, and eased Kitty Rose into a land, and sure enough, it was perfectly fine. “See?” Shiro smiled at him. “Safe.”

A guard burst into the room, sword ready. “Who’s there—Prince Takashi?!” He knelt quickly. “I-I didn’t realize that you were coming in, ah, whatever that is—”

“It’s all right, Sven. I decided to surprise my family today. I’d like you to meet my new Paladin, Sir Keith Kogane.”

Sven glanced up at Keith. “It’s an honor.”

Keith glanced at a bookcase. “Um. I feel. I feel the same way.”

“He’s a little shy,” Shiro explained to Sven. “But could you please request an audience with my parents for me? After that, get Romelle and make sure no one touches Kitty Rose.” He motioned to said Kitty Rose. Sven nodded, and ran off.

“Well,” and now Shiro took Keith’s hand, “time to accuse my parents of willfully leaving two soldiers to rot in prison.”

“But shouldn’t you wait until—”

“Requesting an audience was just to maintain the semblance of politeness.” Shiro was pure steel as he led Keith down a corridor. “I’m not leaving this castle until they let us go to Balmera.”

\--

Keith wasn’t allowed in the throne room, since he was only a Paladin—something that Shiro kept apologizing for, and Keith kept assuring him that it was fine. Shiro was here to change their minds, which meant playing by their rules, at least for now.

So now here he was, outside the throne room, feeling the tension ooze from it.

He wasn’t too worried at first. They were all in a bad situation. Of course everyone would feel tense. But it grew steadily, specifically from… the king? Yes, the king. He was cold and steely and would not relent. Then there was Shiro, guilt and shame and horror and all sorts of things that parents were not supposed to make their children feel.

Forget formality. Keith was going to save his prince.

“Prince Takashi,” he began as he knelt before a startled Shiro, because Shiro needed a quick exit. So he’d pretend to be the Paladin who didn’t want to intrude, but something had conveniently come up and Shiro needed to leave the room. They’d try again in a bit, once Shiro collected himself, or just ignore his parents’ decree. “There’s an urgent matter that requires your attention.”

“Oh, and there’s the thief he decided to make his Paladin,” the king’s voice dripped with contempt as he turned to his wife. “Tomoko, I know you’re the one who supported him living with Kathryn in that cottage, but obviously he needs to relearn his obligations.” The queen didn’t say anything, but she did frown at her husband. It was clear where Shiro got his patience from.

“Seiji, listen to what our son has to say.” She took a deep breath, and did her best to smile. “Takashi, if you need to leave for a moment, go ahead. We’ll wait.”

But Shiro shook his head. “I can’t.” He smiled down at Keith fondly, and Keith felt a small _Thank you_ in his head. Then Shiro turned his attention back to his parents. “Father, you day that I need to relearn my obligations. And perhaps I have forgotten some of the nuances of diplomacy while living in the forest.”

 _That’s nonsense and you know it,_ Keith thought hotly. _You opened negotiations with Altea._

 _Keith, please._ “But this isn’t just diplomacy, father. General Holt and his son have served our kingdom loyally for years. Kathryn has given us technology we never would have thought imaginable. We owe the Holt family a personal debt.” His voice and manner were calm and resolute. “I’ve promised Kathryn I would help her rescue her family. Please, Father. Mother. Don’t make me break my word.”

Keith reached out mentally. The queen was reluctant, but swayed. The father was not.

“You know nothing.” It was unsettling, seeing someone who looked so much like Shiro (height, jawline, eye color, all he was really missing was the scar on his nose) speak so cruelly. “You will return to the cottage and begin packing. After that, you will come back to the castle, where I will personally retrain you—”

“And I can investigate your ties to the Galra Empire more easily.” Keith has never heard Shiro speak so coldly in his life.

For the first time, there was definite fear in the king. “Those are baseless rumors from the local governors. Commoners.”

“Local governors who are very popular with the people. And I’m very popular with the governors.” Shiro gazed at his father levelly. “So. You can either let me rescue the Holts in peace, or you can find out what would happen if I did do serious investigating.”

There was a dreadful pause, and the rage from the king was overwhelming, to the point where Keith’s hand was inching to his dagger. Just in case the king tried anything like locking Shiro up.

“Do whatever you want.” The king stood to his full height. “But know that you’ll receive no assistance from Arus.” Then he stormed off.

The instant he was gone, Shiro’s shoulders sagged, and Keith knew that he was needed. He stood up, one arm around Shiro’s waist, keeping him steady. _You did it. Let’s go home, and talk to Pidge._ Shiro nodded, and they turned away.

“Takashi, wait!”

How the queen could run that fast in a full length dress as she dashed across the room to them, Keith would never know. “Takashi, please.” Her eyes were wide with concern as he cupped his face in her tiny hands. “Please know that your father doesn’t speak for both of us.”

“I know, Mother.” He smiled weakly. “Thank you for defending me.”

She shook her head. “I should have done more.” She was definitely Shiro’s mother. “And I know you’re a good soldier, but the last time you tried to save the Holts…” She let out a sound that was like a sob, left hand moving to ghost over the scar on Shiro’s nose. “That’s why I didn’t want you to go.”

“It’ll be different this time, mother. I promise.” He believed it. “I have a real lead this time, and Keith is amazing.” The smile was stronger. “I’ll be fine.”

Shiro’s mother turned her attention to Keith, eying him critically. “You really are his Paladin?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’ve sworn your life to defend him?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She felt angry and proud of her son at the same time, and it reminded Keith of his own mother, the day he’d climbed a tree she said was too tall for him. “Then defend him.”

She hugged her son, curtsied to Keith, then left.

\--

“He wasn’t always like this.”

There were walking back to Shiro’s old bedroom. “He was always kind to me when I was young. Although maybe I’m wrong,” Shiro continued, not looking at Keith. “Maybe he was always like that, and I was just too sheltered to realize it.”

 _Shiro._ This was too sensitive to say out loud. _Do you really think he has ties to the Galra Empire?_

 _… It’s too convenient that he wants us to ignore Balmera when he was fine with me serving again after I got caught. And this._ He turned, just long enough to motion at the scar on his nose. _This happened six months ago. Pidge and I thought we had a solid lead where her father was, but it was an ambush._ He turned away again. _It might also explain why he was able to afford his latest carriage and investments in securing the castle._

Keith frowned. He never imagined that Shiro’s father would be especially kind, but the way he treated his son was inexcusable. _I’m sorry,_ he thought at Shiro, for whatever it was worth. _At least you still have your mom?_

Shiro paused, and turned, gazing down at Keith. _And I have you._

Very slowly, Shiro’s left hand rested on Keith’s face. _…Do you mind if I keep thinking? I don’t really trust my voice right now._

 _Go ahead._ Keith didn’t trust his voice right now, either.

There was a burst of nervous energy in Shiro, but it felt nice, in an odd way. It was also nervousness about Keith, he realized, but why would Shiro be nervous about his Paladin? _Keith, I know my mother said you should defend me, and I know that’s what you’re sworn to do, but… but I’m going to protect you too, okay?_

 _Um._ Shiro had said something similar when Keith swore himself to Shiro, but this time, it was much more intense. Keith felt his face heat up. _Okay._

 _Because I’m fond of you, Keith. I’m very fond of you, and…_ Shiro wasn’t thinking in concrete sentences anymore, but Keith was able to pick up on a few things in his jumble of emotions.

 _Shiro._ He smiled. _If you want to kiss me, I hereby give my permission._

It wasn’t much. Just a quick pressing of Shiro’s lips to his, and the metal hand a cool presence on Keith's back. But it also meant that Shiro did feel the same way. Keith… Keith had no idea if they could go further than this, but for now, he was content. 

And the tension was easing from Shiro. “Let’s go home.”

\--

Pidge gave Shiro a look. “So, why didn’t you let me talk to your parents again?”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro stared at his hands guiltily. “I shouldn’t have left you in the dark like that. I just… you’ve been through so much. I didn’t want to tell you that my father betrayed your trust unless I could also add that I got him to change his mind.”

She frowned, and Keith sensed that she still wasn’t happy, but she could see his side. “Just next time, let me know.” She glared at Keith. “That goes for you, too.”

Keith nodded. “Of course. I’m sorry as well.”

Pidge shrugged. “Well, we can’t count on help from the Arusian royals, present company excluded,” she said as she nodded at Shiro. “Which means I’ll be relying more heavily on Allura in the next few days. She mentioned some things about hand to hand weapons that I plan to investigate before we go to save Matthew.”

Shiro nodded, and Keith glanced at him. He understood what Shiro had meant earlier in the day—that he wanted to be there for Keith, and he appreciated that.

But they would also be in the heart of Galra territory soon, and Keith agreed with Shiro’s mother. He would do whatever it took make sure his prince was safe. 

\--

Final Notes: There was going to be more romance in this chapter honestly, but it’s already 2800~ words, so I had to cut some of it out. Maybe next chapter? But yeah, as you can probably guess at this point, this is definitely a slow burn story. ;P

Anyways, the plot actually starts in the next chapter! Yay.

Also, "picking flowers that are on a cliff for the lady you love" is a real thing that happened in 1980s Voltron. I headcanon 80s Keith and 80s Allura as 2016 Keith's parents, so I decided to put in a little ~tribute~ to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Paladin of Arus (7/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Say/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma, some violence. This chapter briefly touch on familial death mentions.  
Notes: Fantasy AU

\--

 

Two weeks after Shiro’s disastrous meeting with his parents, Princess Allura asked Keith to retrieve the Arusian Prince. Pidge had finished with building her new weapons, so it was time to sneak into Balmera and find the Holts—and hopefully find weaknesses in the Galra stationed there so they could eventually free the country as well.

He found Shiro in his room, pretending to read. Even if he couldn’t sense the dread, he’d served under Shiro long enough to notice the haunted look in his eyes. “Shiro.” He kept his voice soft. He didn’t want to startle him. “It’s time.”

“I know.” Shiro put the book away, closing the distance between them. “Thank you for this.”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” He placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “It’ll be different this time. I’ll be there to protect you. So will Pidge and the others.”

Shiro looked away. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

… Keith appreciated Shiro’s concern more than he could say. He was the first person to value Keith’s life since his parents, and it still startled him sometimes just **how** much Shiro cared for him. But Keith could handle himself—and Shiro. “I’m a Paladin, remember? And so’s Lance. Pidge is a ball of fury and science. Coran’s a military strategist. Hunk and Shay are pretty tough as well—not to mention Allura.”

Shiro blinked. “I thought she was staying to plot strategy with Coran.”

“That’s what I thought as well, until she assured me that she could help in the rescue—and proved it by tossing me like a rag doll during training next morning.”

Shiro laughed at that. “I guess I can’t argue with that logic.”

“Neither can I.” Keith took a breath. “Your friends are with you, Shiro. I’m with you.” It was a bold move, but he placed a light kiss on Shiro’s nose scar. “So, could you please believe me so I can stop talking? I’m not very good at pep talks.” 

When Shiro smiled down on Keith, he felt his face warm up. “Okay.” Then he kissed Keith on the forehead. “Although I think you’re better at pep talks than you realize.”

“Hrn.” Keith took Shiro’s right hand, and led him out the door.

Shiro made an amused sound, but then he felt Shiro’s spirit grow serious again. “But you need to remember that your friends are here as well. I am, too.”

\--

“This is a sword crafted with Altean metal,” Pidge explained as Keith tested out the weapon she’d created for him. “You’ll have no problems with robots now.”

“Good.” Keith put his new sword (or as Pidge called it, a bayard) away. The dagger he would save for any non-metal opponents. “If there anything else I should know?”

“Give this to Shay before you two leave with Shiro.” She handed Keith something that looked identical to Shay’s earrings. “Alteans have technology so you can contact people, no matter how far away they are. I redesigned it so it looked inconspicuous.”

“Good.” Shiro glanced at Pidge. “Call me when you investigate the first prison. We’ll do the same.”

Pidge nodded. “And after that, if we still haven’t found my family, we’ll take the private estates.” She sighed softly. “Sometimes they have private dungeons.” 

“Either way, we’re not leaving Balmera until we have them both.” Shiro ruffled her hair gently. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” She relaxed a bit. “Hey, Hunk! What do you think about Kitty Sunflower?”

“I think I need to fly her on an empty stomach.” Hunk looked queasy.

“Enh, don’t worry, buddy.” Lance was all smiles, one arm wrapped around Hunk securely. “If worse comes to worse, I’ll fly for you. It’ll be good practice for when Pidge finally finished Kitty Bluebell.” He gave her a look. “You are building Kitty Bluebell, right.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Yes. Stop whining.”

“Enough.” But Shiro smiled easily at all of them. “I’m very proud of all of you. When we return to Arus, we’ll celebrate. Understood?”

Hunk and Lance were both already coming up with party details as Pidge grabbed Keith and Shiro in a good-bye hug.

\--

Thankfully, both Shiro and Shay were quiet as Keith flew them over the Arusian border, and into Balmera territory. Shiro was ready for fighting, while Shay… she felt sad, but resolute. And like she didn’t want to talk, which Keith understood. Some hurts couldn’t be shared.

He did, however, let them know that he was about to land, slowing down so they could hide in the forest with little fuss.

“Shay, we need you to guide us to the prison.” Shay nodded. “After that—”

“Wait.” Keith closed his eyes. “We’re being followed.”

Shiro drew his sword. “Already?”

“Afraid so.” It was hard to get a clear idea—they were blocking them. Whoever was tracking them knew at least the basics of defending against interrogators.

Of course, he was hardly a basic (former) interrogator. He could sense two people, and—

His whole body went numb. He fell to the ground.

Someone was yelling **_Good job, Rover!_** as a very tiny robot hovered over him—that explained why he didn’t sense any real danger until it was too late. And it was too late: a young man and woman, armed with Galra tech were attacking Shiro and Shay, who were too busy yelling at Keith to wake up to put up a proper fight.

Keith struggled to get up, because he had to help, otherwise they’d both **die** … but oblivion was already claiming him.

He was supposed to protect them.

He had failed.

\--

“Hey, easy.” Shay’s voice was very gentle. “Don’t try to get up too quickly.”

It took effort, but Keith managed to open his eyes. Shay seemed unharmed. Good. He didn’t see Shiro with them in the makeshift cell, however. He reached out, and could sense Shiro (unconscious, but alive) nearby. He was probably in another room.

His first impulse was to mentally nudge Shiro until he woke up, but decided against it. As a Paladin, his first duty was to make sure his prince was safe—and while the situation was not perfect, Shiro was safe. Trying to break free and rescue his friends might jeopardize that. 

So he’d see if he could get them out on their own first. He checked behind his ear for his lock pick, but no, that was gone. Blast it. There was one more thing to try, however.

 _Shay. Can you hear me? If you can, just think your thoughts—don’t talk._ The woman from earlier was guarding them, eyes sharp and waiting for the first sign of resistance. They needed secrecy.

She blinked in surprise. _Of course, you’re a mind reader._ She frowned thoughtfully. _We weren’t captured by the Galra. We wouldn’t be nearly so ‘comfortable.’_

Keith struggled to sit up. _Bounty hunters, maybe?_

Shay shook her head. _You and Shiro were out, and I was about ready to go down fighting, but then the young woman,_ and she nodded to said woman, guarding them closely, _said I was safe._ She shrugged. _I told them I was safe with you two, and that I refused to leave you, even if they locked me up as well._ She huffed. _I guess they’re testing just how much I meant that._

 _Well, maybe you should tell them you changed your mind._ Keith did his best to get comfortable, leaning against the wall. _If you’re free, you can get us out._

 _I don’t want to leave you two here. And besides, help is already on the way._ She tapped her right earring happily. _They grabbed all the weapons and tools, but didn’t even suspect this._

Pidge was on her way. Good. Then they just had to stay safe (ideally escape) until then. 

“Hey.” The young man stepped inside (giving Keith just a moment to see Shiro’s sleeping form, which was enough to make him hurt all over), before shutting the door. Keith noted that he didn’t lock it—they didn’t see the prince as a threat, either. “Prince Takashi will be okay, Nyma. He just needs to sleep a little longer.”

Nyma regarded her friend coolly. “I’ll still feel better when he explains what he was doing with Sendak’s interrogator, Rolo.”

Shay glanced at Keith. _What is he…?_

 _Long story._ “I’m not,” Keith coughed fitfully. “I’m not Sendak’s interrogator anymore.”

Rolo smiled sadly, and it felt sincere. “I wish I could believe that—you’re pretty sharp. If it weren’t for Rover, you probably could have beat us.”

“Yeah, well.” Keith glared at the door. “Obviously I wasn’t sharp enough.”

Rolo sighed. “I guess so.” Then his smile returned, turning to Shay. “Once we deal with the interrogator and save Prince Takashi, we’ll send you back to your family, so don’t worry.”

Shay gazed at Rolo levelly. “My family died years ago.”

“Oh.” Guilt washed over Rolo. “I’m sorry. Then we’ll drop you off wherever you like. Nyma and I are from Balto, which is part of the resistance. It’s not an easy place to live, but it’s better than here.”

“Thank you, but I have a family again.” She helped Keith stand up. “This one is among them.”

Nyma felt even tenser, while Rolo was simply confused, but both of them shifted into deference as an older Arusian man entered the room. He looked a little like Pidge of all people…

“General Holt,” Keith whispered.

“Interrogator Kogane.” Holt’s tone was civil, which contrasted with the raw fury Keith could sense from him. “When I spotted you, I made sure my people were ready to combat you.”

“Sir, please listen.” Shay’s grip around Keith tightened. “Keith is a good person. Anything he did in the past, it was because the Galra forced him—”

“You were the one who interrogated my son.” His anger was every bit as intense as his daughter’s. “You **will** help me find him.”

“That’s what we’ve been trying to do!” Shiro would tell him to be patient, but Shiro was asleep. “And do you **really** think I’d be **working** for Prince Takashi if I was still an interrogator?!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time Galra’s tried to turn Takashi to their side. Double agents are nothing new.”

Anger made the physical pain go away as Keith ripped himself away from Shay, grabbing the bars. If he could, he would have tackled Holt. Nevermind that he was a general. Nevermind that he was Pidge’s father. “I am a Paladin. If you think I would betray my vow, then—then you should just—”

Frustrated, he screamed while grabbing at the bars.

“Well, I’m swayed,” Holt deadpanned.

Keith took a breath, ignoring him and Shay’s concerned words, trying to think of what Shiro would do. Shiro, who was a diplomat and would… of course. It was so obvious.

“You should talk to your daughter. She’ll vouch for me.”

All the anger drained from Holt. “Katie?” His voice was small, and he took a moment to recover. “Where—how—”

“After you and your son disappeared, she took it on herself to find you,” Keith began. “On her first attempt, she found Prince Takashi, and saved his life. He adopted her into his family as way to help you find you.” He tried to look collected. “I know it’s hard to believe since she’s so young, but—”

“No.” Holt laughed, almost. “I know my daughter, and this is exactly what she would do.” Tiny bits of hope were becoming stronger in Holt. “But how…”

“Like this.” Shay took off her earring, and tapped it, reaching between the bars so it was within Holt’s grabbing reach. “Pidge? There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Sure enough, Holt grabbed the earring/comm. “Katie?! Is that you?!”

There was an audible gasp, then crying. “Hi, Dad.” Keith had never heard anyone that happy and that sad in his life.

Holt was crying as well, face blotchy and red. Somehow, he managed to take off his glassed even as he yelled into the comm. “Can you properly? A-are you safe?!”

“Yes, and yes! What about you?”

“I’m talking to my little girl for the first time in years.” He sniffled loudly. “I’m doing pretty dang well.”

“Um.” Rolo wiped at his eyes, and cleared his throat, keys in hand. “I know she hasn’t officially vouched for you yet, but I think we can all safely assume you guys are good.” He opened the door for them. “Once the General is done, we can discuss—”

Shiro lurched out the door, sword in hand, eyes wide and furious. **_“Give me back Keith and Shay!”_**

“Aw, geez.” Rolo hid behind Nyma. “I thought I’d locked the weapons chest.” Nyma let out a long suffering sigh.

“Wait, why is Shiro screaming?” Pidge yelled over the comm. “Dad, what did you do?!”

“Takashi, relax.” Holt held up his free hand. “Everyone’s okay.”

“Then why did you kidnap…” Shiro’s sword clattered to the ground. “General.”

Holt smiled. “Welcome to the resistance, Takashi.”

Shiro was hugging pretty much everyone. First Keith and Shay, in a near bone crushing hug. Then Holt, and while he didn’t hug Nyma or Rolo, he did thank them for taking care of Holt. There was just so much **joy** and **relief** , that Keith felt himself smile as well. Shiro deserved to be this happy all the time.

But as Shiro turned his attention to Keith, he felt all that happiness turned just to Keith. No one else. In that moment, only Keith was making Shiro feel that good.

And it was infectious. It was embarrassing, but he held out his arms as Shiro rushed to him again, hiding his face in Shiro’s chest.

Shiro kissed Keith, cupping his chin. _Are you okay?_

Oh, good, he was thinking, not talking. That would make things easier. Keith kissed him back. _I am now._ Someone (Rolo?) was saying something about how they’d give them some time alone. Keith broke away, clinging to Shiro. The first rush of relief was wearing off, and reality was setting in. A reality where he had let Shiro down. _I’m sorry._

Shiro rubbed his back with his metal hand. _For what?_

“I failed you.” This had to be said out loud, Keith realized even as he avoided Shiro’s gaze. “My first real test as a Paladin, and you get caught.”

“Oh, Keith.” Shiro kissed his forehead, then his cheeks. “Not even you can plan for everything.” His smile was enough to make Keith feel warm again as he pushed Keith’s bangs out of his eyes. “And I think you did an excellent job, seeing how you’re wounded and were in a cell.”

“Hmm.” It was just a dull ache now. “Shay did most of the work. You should give her some medals or something.”

“After we find Matthew, I will.” Then he leaned in for another kiss—this time on Keith’s neck, gentle and lingering. A small sound escaped Keith when he pulled away. 

“Now, c’mon.” Shiro grabbed his hand. “We probably need to talk to General Holt and Pidge, as well as establish when we’ll meet up.” That made sense. Now that Holt had been found, and he had some sources of his own, they could find Matthew, and put a real dent in the Galra Empire.

They could do this.

\--

“I managed to escape after a few months,” Holt explained over his water. Pidge was still clinging to him. “That’s when I found Nyma and Rolo.”

“He means that he rescued us from Galra soldiers trying to kill us,” Nyma explained.

“We rescued each other.” Holt grinned at her. “And we’ve been fighting the Galra since then.” He quieted when Shiro and Keith appeared. He didn’t feel angry anymore, just… worried. For Keith.

Keith frowned. “General Holt?”

Holt ruffled Pidge’s hair. “Okay, Katie. I need to talk to Kogane to two minutes in private.”

Pidge growled. “Fine. I’ll be back in the shack, working on some plans for Kitty Bluebell.”

Holt strode over to Shiro, hand on his shoulder. “Is it all right if I borrow your Paladin for a moment?”

“It’s Keith’s decision, not mine.” Keith shrugged, and followed Holt to a clearing. They weren’t too far away, just out of earshot.

“First off, I need to apologize for how I treated you.” Holt sighed heavily.

“It’s fine. If I was with dealing with someone I thought was loyal to the Galra, I’d be less than kind as well.”

“That leads me to my second reason for speaking to you.” Holt felt cold. “Kogane, I thought you were still working for the Galra because as far as Sendak is concerned, you’re still his interrogator.” He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. It had Keith’s likeness, and the instructions that the interrogator—an elite agent of the Galra Empire—needed to be returned alive. “I just assumed that you had kidnapped Takashi and that young woman on your way back to the Empire, but now that I know the truth…”

He gazed at Keith levelly. “Sendak wants you back as his interrogator.”

 

\--

 

Final Notes: I wrote this when it was late/I was tired, so there might be more typos than usual, sorry. ;;


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Paladin of Arus (8/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Shay/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Characters dealing with past trauma, and some violence.  
Notes: Fantasy AU

\--

“Easy, now.” Holt’s hand was on his shoulder, keeping Keith from stumbling. “If you had let me finish, I was going to add that it’s not going to happen.” 

Keith tried to say something, but it was taking all he had to just keep breathing. He knew this was going to happen. Sendak didn’t give up on his “weapons” so easily. Because he was a weapon of the Galra Empire, of Zarkon’s will, and Zarkon’s will was—”

“Kogane.” Holt felt steady, and true. It reminded Keith so much of his own father that it hurt. “I don’t know much about your time with the Galra, but I promise, it’s different this time. You’re Takashi’s Paladin, which say a lot about your character.” He smiled at him. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re officially under my protection from the Galra.”

Keith managed a hollow laugh. “Weren’t you also kidnapped by the Galra?”

Holt laughed back. “Yes, but I escaped. Don’t count me out just yet.” Then he frowned. “I told you first because you deserve to decide how you’re going to break the news to Takashi, but… you do need to tell him. We can’t afford to jeopardize the mission because Takashi is unaware that Sendak could ambush us at any time.” He took a few steps in the direction of their makeshift camp. “What do you want to do?”

Keith wanted to forget this conversation had ever happened. He wanted to run to—to somewhere so that when he was caught (because Sendak never gave up) at least Shiro would be safe. But he was also a Paladin, and duty was more important than what he wanted.

“I’ll tell him right now.” They were going to leave soon anyways. Best to get it over with.

\--

“So, Keith, what did the General say…” Shiro clammed up when Keith walked past him, picking up on the hint. Keith hopped on his hoverbicycle soundlessly. Shiro tentatively wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist as he joined him.

 _I’m sorry._ Guilt bled from Shiro. _You don’t have to tell me anything._

 _Sendak is looking for me._ Kitty Rose roared to life, because they needed to go, they needed to keep looking. _Which isn’t surprising, but if there are posters talking about a missing interrogator in Balmera, we can safely assume that he at least has agents here, if he’s not here himself._

Shiro’s grip on Keith was now pure steel. _I won’t let him take you._ And these weren’t just wild thoughts. Shiro believed every word. He would protect his Paladin.

Keith almost wished that he could believe it, too.

\--

The morning was long, and exhausting. Pidge and her teammates hadn’t found Matthew at the prison they searched, so now they’d splintered off into groups again, checking out the few mansions that the Galra Empire had built for administrative officials and military officers. The people Keith scanned fell into two types. There were the elitist nobles who made horrible remarks (verbal and mental) to their servants, and the overworked officials who were terrified that Zarkon would have them arrested if they didn’t meet their quota—Keith would have felt sorry for them, except more often than not they were also planning to cheat their employees to make the profit margin look bigger. 

Scanning so many minds was going to be a drain, no matter what. But all this selfishness and cruelty was now in his mind, circling around, making his limbs tingle and his head hurt.

“Keith.” Pidge frowned gently. “Shiro and I can scout this house.”

He shook his head. “This way is safer. No one has to risk capture.”

Pidge was concern/frustration. “You’ve said that about the last dozen houses, Keith. I don’t know a lot about mind reading, but I’ve seen you when you get tired.” She glared at him over her glasses. “Keith. You’re tired. Let us help.”

Let them help, when it was his job, **his job** to help them, to find their brother, then it wouldn’t be too bad if Sendak did find him, because at least he would have fulfilled his promise—

But none of that was reflected in his short, brittle snarl. “Oh, so now you don’t want to find Matthew?!”

Keith immediately knew that he had crossed a line, and that there was nothing he could do to make up for it, at least not right now.

At least not right now, as Pidge felt shocked, then sad, then **furious** , fists clenched. “You.” Her voice was deathly quiet as she glared up at him. “You are **really** lucky that my brother likes you.” She stopped off, very nearly knocking Shiro down (who had been scouting further up) as she did so.

“Woah. Pidge?” When she didn’t respond, he looked at Keith. “What happened?”

Keith ran a hand through his hair, feeling a tinge of nostalgic comfort when his fingers brushed against the lock pick behind his ear. “I was a jerk to Pidge.” He couldn’t meet Shiro’s gaze. “I said something I shouldn’t.” He waited for Shiro to ask him to explain himself.

“Oh.” Shiro felt curious, and worried (for both Keith and Pidge), and yes, a little disappointed. But more at the situation than anyone. He smiled, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m not a mind reader, but I can tell when someone looks guilty. And you, my Paladin, are the living picture of it.” His smile grew warmer. “But you should apologize when she gets back.”

“I will,” Keith promised him. “If you’re ready, I can scan the house. See if Matthew’s there.”

Shiro shook his head. “No. We’re doing it the old-fashioned way.”

“What?!” He couldn’t believe this. First Pidge, now Shiro? “What is even the point of having a mind reader if you don’t use me to find—” Keith froze, because it wasn’t so much as crossing a line, but a realization.

“Keith,” Shiro breathed, holding him close. “This isn’t like—like how it was for you before, I promise.” Shiro felt shaky, but there was something else keeping him together. Not just control this time—something warm. “I know Sendak’s bringing back bad memories, but it’s not like before.”

“I have to keep my promise to you and Pidge,” he managed, hating himself for how tightly he was clinging to Shiro. What kind of Paladin was he, depending so much on his prince? “That way, even if—”

“That’s not going to happen.” Shiro was warm, and strong, pressing a kiss into Keith’s hair. Keith allowed himself just one moment to selfishly soak it all up. “I meant what I said when you vowed your life to me, Keith.” Now he kissed Keith’s mouth. “I’m going to protect you, no matter what.”

Keith had spent too much time as Sendak’s prisoner to truly believe anyone could stop him, but… he believed in Shiro. More than anything.

“Well,” and Keith rested his forehead against Shiro’s chest. “The first time I saw you, he did beat him up.”

“Exactly. So please don’t burn yourself out.” He laughed, a little. “You’d be surprised how much easier is to save someone if you’re not passed out.” Then Shiro’s spirit shifted a bit—surprise and worry. “Pidge.”

“Hey, Shiro.” She smiled thinly at him. “Hey, Keith.” No smile. 

_Pidge, I’m really sorry. I know how I would feel if someone said that about my family._ He didn’t realized he was thinking instead of talking until he was done.

She blinked, curiosity (mostly) overriding her anger. She gave him a thoughtful look. _… Am I thinking right?_

Keith nodded.

 _Good._ She was feeling pleased with herself. _And thanks. Although I get what you want to help out. We’re all sort of this weird extended family now._ Then she smirked. _Although seeing how my brother is all over you, I’m guessing I should start classifying you as my brother-in-law—_

“Pidge.” Shiro frowned at her. “I can’t hear what you two are thinking at each other, but judging from the fact that he’s blushing and you’re much too happy for your own good, I’m going to ask you to stop teasing him.”

“Fine,” Pidge huffed. “Anyways, I scouted the house. There are some robots.”

Keith frowned. “Can you turn them off?”

Pidge shook her head. “Only if I can get their controls, which are probably somewhere in the house. Ideally, we’d just check the basement, since that’s most likely where prisoners would be held.”

“All right. Keith, you and Pidge are the sneaky one. I’ll watch your backs.”

“Sounds like a plan.” It would have been easier if he’d just scanned, but maybe Shiro was right. This might be better than passing out in the forest. At least this way he could be with Pidge and Shiro—just the three of them, just like it had been when he first met them.

Hopefully, there would be four of them when they left.

\--

It was getting dark when they approached the house (Kitty Evergreen was parked not too far away, for a quick escape). It was an older building—there was an outside basement door, albeit heavily locked.

Pidge glanced at Keith. “Can you unlock it?”

It looked just like the freezer locks on cold treats when he was younger. “Yes.” It took a little effort, since the lock was big and his tools were made for smaller locks, but eventually gave—

**_HELPHELPHELPHELP_ **

“Keith!” Pidge whispered frantically, grabbing him before he fell. “What’s wrong?!”

The panic was too familiar. It could be no one else.

“Pidge.” He forced himself to keep talking. “Your brother is here.”

Shiro helped Pidge with Keith. “I thought we all agreed—”

“I know, but he’s… loud.” That was the only way Keith could explain it. “So loud that I’m surprised you two can’t hear him as well.”

“Go,” Shiro whispered. “I’ll guard the door.” Pidge nodded, and guided Keith into the basement. It was dark, but there was a small cell, with someone short and filthy in it.

“K-Katie?!”

“Matt,” Pidge breathed, collecting herself even as she dragged Keith to the cell. “Matt, quiet. We’re getting you out of here.” She nodded to Keith, who took out his lock pick again.

“I’ve tried picking the lock. There’s no way—”

“Got it.” Keith opened the door.

“C’mon, big brother. I got you.” Pidge helped him out.

“Thank you,” Matthew (Matt?) managed. He glanced at Keith. “And thank you…” But then there was a flash of recognition, and then full panic.

“You!” Matt screamed, and there were shouts and footfalls coming from upstairs.

But that wasn’t stopping Matt, who grabbed Keith by the shirt. “Do you have any idea what it was like to have you poking in my head?!”

“I do.” Somehow, Keith kept his tone level, even as he pulled away. “And if you want to hit me later, fine. But let your sister save you.”

Luckily, Shiro was there now, and that along with Pidge seemed to assure Matt that this wasn’t some weird scheme, at least for now. He hid behind Pidge as the door leading to the stairway burst open, and a dozen robots lumbered into the room.

Keith took out his sword, going for the one closest to Pidge. His new weapon worked as well as she promised—it went through the robot’s armor, and the machine fell to the ground. He blocked a hit from another one, making his way to Shiro. _What now?_

 _We make sure that Pidge and Matt make it to the hoverbicycle._ Shiro punched a hole in a robot’s chest with his metal hand, now glowing a ghostly shade of green. _Then, we try to escape ourselves._

 _Very well._ He could handle fighting, he thought fiercely as he attacked another robot. He’d fought all his life, after all—

“Keith—look out!”

He felt a flash of terror from Shiro, then **pain** , and then Keith was lying on the ground.

Keith already knew what he was going to see when he sat up, but it was still terrible. 

Shiro was standing over him, left hand over a stab wound that was bleeding too much, and too quickly. He was on the defensive, which was bad, because the robot was still there, weapon raised.

At least, until Keith stood up, and beheaded the blasted thing.

He grabbed Shiro, keenly aware that he could not protect his prince and fight the robots at the same time. They’d already lost this fight—it was just a matter of how and when they would be defeated now.

“Keith!” Pidge was at the outside door, her own weapon at her side. “We gotta go!”

Shiro was in his arms, limp, already half-conscious from blood loss. If he was going to survive, he needed to escape.

 _I’m sorry, Shiro._ Keith dragged/carried Shiro to Pidge. “Take him and go. I’ll hold off the robots.”

“But Keith—”

He did his best to mirror the smile Shiro gave people when things were tough, and he wanted to encourage them. “Save your brothers.”

She blinked rapidly, eyes bright… and then grabbed her brother. “We’ll rescue you, Keith!” Pidge screamed as she ran. “I promise you—we will come back and we will rescue you!”

Keith turned his attention to the robots. It was fine. It didn’t matter what happened now. He was going to lose this fight, but he’d won Shiro’s safety. 

He’d saved his prince, and that was all that mattered.

 

\--

 

Final Notes: I promise that 1) this story will end happily (it might take awhile, but it will be happy, because I am a softie) and 2) this is the last cliffhanger chapter in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Paladin of Arus (9/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Shay/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma, parental death mentions, some violence.  
Notes: Fantasy AU. There are two very subtle references to 80s Voltron as well in this chapter.

\--

**_“Keith, run and don’t look back.”_ **

**_Mom’s hair is loose around her shoulders, and her face is smeared with blood. You almost ask what’s wrong, but your abilities, which manifested almost a year ago, let you know what she’s feeling. Terror for you, and grief for… for your father._ **

**_She hugs you tight. “I want you to go to the capital.” You can feel how it hurts her to pull away. “I’m going to hold them off, but I will join you. I promise.” She drops a thought in your head that she loves you._ **

**_You’re only fourteen. Your mother is the bravest person you know. You have no reason to doubt her as she makes you hop on her favorite horse, and speed away._ **

**_But when you look back, and see her facing down two dozen Galra troops looking for mind readers, you know that’s the last time you’ll ever see her again._ **

\--

It wasn’t the first time Keith had that dream, but he still woke up sweaty, shaky, and gasping for air. He did his best to remember what had happened in the last few hours. They saved Matt. There had been too many robots, and Shiro was hurt, so he… right. Now he remembered.

Now all that was left was for Sendak to claim him.

… No. No, he couldn’t think like that. That was what Sendak, and scum like Sendak, wanted. And things were different now. Pidge had promised they’d save him, and he believe in her, and the rest of his friends. Of course, if he could figure out a way to escape on his own, or a way to let them know where he was, all the better.

Keith glanced around. There was only one other prisoner in his cell. He was a middle-aged Balmeran man, eying Keith warily. Feeling wary himself, Keith reached out—he felt tired, and cautious, but there was nothing bad in his spirit. If anything, sharing a cell with Sendak’s famous interrogator seemed to only make him curious.

“Easy now.” The Balmeran grimaced as he stood up, a brown mug in hand. He made his way to Keith, sitting down. However, there was just enough distance between them that he could run away if Keith tried to attack him. He was curious, not naive. Keith respected that. “I saved some water from breakfast.” Carefully, he pushed the mug in Keith’s direction. “In case you’re thirsty.”

He was. Keith willed his hands to be steady as he grabbed the mug, taking a long sip. “Who are you?”

“Joran.” He smiled sadly. “Once upon a time, I was the governor of Balmera.” He glanced at Keith. “I had **assumed** that you were Sendak’s interrogator, but seeing how he tossed you in a cell, I’m guessing that part isn’t necessarily true.”

“Sendak can go rot.” Keith frowned. He didn’t sound nearly as furious as he wanted.

“I agree with you.” Joran’s tone was even as he inspected Keith’s wounds. “You’ve got a pretty bad bump on your head, and a cut on your left side, and let me just fix your bandage a little… but aside from that, I think you’re going to be okay.” Then he huffed. “As okay as you can be in a cell.”

Keith looked away. If Shiro was here, he’d probably be apologizing for Keith being Keith. _He’s shy, but he’ll warm up to you eventually._

“Thanks,” he finally managed. “I. I appreciate it.”

“We have to look out for each other, right?” Joran shrugged. “What should I call you? Because I’m fairly sure that ‘Interrogator’ isn’t your proper name.”

“Keith.” That was all he could afford to offer. If Joran knew anything about Shiro, or the rescue mission, he would be in more danger than he was now.

“Nice name. It suits you.” Joran leaned against the wall. “So what brings you here?” Keith was trying to think of what he could admit and what he’d have to lie about… but then he felt ice cold at the back of his brain.

_Mind reader._

“Keith’s what’s wrong…” Joran shut up at the sight of Sendak before them.

_Mind reader. I have work for you._

“You’re a strong young man,” Joran assured him in a whisper. “You can get through this.”

“I know.” He had to be strong. Because Shiro was going to rescue him and Joran, and Keith would have to help him.

He didn’t resist as Sendak tied his wrists behind his back, and led him from the cell.

\--

There was someone waiting for them in the next room. That wasn’t surprising—but what did make Keith’s guts twist the realization that Lance was the prisoner he was supposed to interrogate. Except Lance… didn’t feel like someone who’d been captured by the Galra at all.

 _Keith!_ He scrunched up his nose. _Can you hear this thought? What about this thought?_

 _Yes, and yes._ He slipped into the chair opposite Lance as calmly as he could. If Sendak knew what was going on, Lance was dead. _And don’t make those faces._

_Oh. Okay. Then what should I do?_

_Just keep thinking. And explain to me what’s going on. Where is Shiro?_

_It’s all part of the rescue mission, buddy!_ Lance did his best not to smile. _I’m the guy who sneaks in and spots you._ There was a flash of pride from Lance. _Seeing how I’ve managed both, I’m pretty dang pleased._

Keith closed his eyes, pretending to concentrate deeply. _Truly impressive,_ he mentally deadpanned. _But again, where is Shiro?_ The last time Keith saw him, he was hurt.

The pride in Lance faded away to something quieter. _He’s okay. I promise. But he’s part of the rescue, and if I tell you the details…_

 _Sendak might find out, if he manages to break me,_ Keith finished for him. Of course. He understood. _I’m being held a floor down from here. There’s another prisoner. He says his name is Joran and he was the Balmeran governor. I can’t verify that, but he feels sincere._

 _Right._ Then something hidden churned in Lance. _Keith, we need to cut this session short, and not just because you’re boring to talk to._

Rude. But still, Keith groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “H-he’s too well-shielded,” he grunted. “I don’t sense a thing.”

“Take the prisoner back to his cell,” Sendak ordered the two helmeted guards at the back. Keith couldn’t see their faces. “I’ll deal with Interrogator Kogane.”

Lance’s panic was palpable as the guards led him away. _Keith, are you going to be all right?!_

Keith forced himself to remain calm. _I have to be._

\--

_You didn’t really interrogate him._

Keith did his best to shrug off Sendak’s heavy hand on his shoulder, even as the ropes cut into his wrists. “Look, I know that prisoner looks like a weak-minded mess.” He didn’t want to share thoughts with Sendak anymore than he had to. “But trust me, there was nothing I could get from him.”

 _You’ve successfully interrogated far stronger people._ Sendak’s hand was on his shoulder again, and this time his grip was too powerful to shrug off.

“That was a lifetime ago.”

It took everything Keith had to keep quiet as Sendak slammed him into a wall, making sure his wounded side got the worst of the attack. He kept his hands locked onto Keith’s shoulders so tight that the bruises would last for weeks. _Your problem, Interrogator Kogane,_ and it was terrifying how Sendak looked so neutral during it all, _is that you think you have any say in this. You don’t. You’re a tool. My tool. And I plan to fix you so that you’ll work properly again._ He grabbed Keith even tighter, somehow, shoving him into a room, and—

And Shiro was there.

Except Shiro had never gazed down at him so coldly before.

“So, this is how your career as a Paladin ends.” Shiro’s voice was cold as well. “You were right. You were a poor choice.”

“Shiro, what are you—” There was white hot pain his head, spreading through his body. Keith felt his knees give out under him.

“You couldn’t even save your mother. Whatever made you think you could save me?”

“This—this is not real—” The pain hit him again. It wasn’t real, but it **felt** like Shiro, it felt like someone was tearing him apart, piece by piece. “It’s not—”

“Father was right.” Shiro’s voice added to the pounding in his head and heart. “I never should have trusted a thief.”

“ **Stop it**.” He couldn’t think, he couldn’t put his shields up or fight back, all he knew was that he hurt and that Shiro actually hated him. “Please—I—”

Reality came back, a little, when he realized that he had almost told Sendak that Keith would do anything he wanted, if he’d stop.

“It didn’t work, Haggar,” Sendak informed a cloaked figure from the shadows. One of Zarkon’s druids. An important one, judging from her robes. “He’s not broken.”

“He came close, though.” Haggar’s tone was light. “It’s just a matter of time until Interrogator Kogane is ready.”

Sendak frowned. “You get one more chance. And as for you,” Sendak grabbed Keith by his collar. He wanted to push him away, but he was just trying not to pass out at this point. “Back to your cell. You have a busy day tomorrow.”

\--

“First session with Hagger?” Keith hated that Joran had to help him sip water, but it was like Haggar had drained all the life out of him. “She makes you see things that aren’t real, but blast it if they don’t seem that way.” He sighed softly. “I wish I could recommend doing more than learning to put it out of your mind, but there’s only so much we can do.”

Keith closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. Joran was right. It hadn’t been real. Shiro had proven, over and over that he respected Keith. That he might even love Keith. And as for Keith… he had learned to trust no one after his parents had been murdered by the Galra Empire. Until Shiro appeared, quiet and gentle and needing Keith’s specific help, and… it felt so good to trust again. It felt so good to serve under Shiro, to help and protect him. He wasn’t going to let some druid corrupt that for him.

“Excuse me!” There were two guards, both helmeted. The guard speaking had an oddly nasally voice, like he had a cold. “We were wondering if you’d like to answer a quick survey of prison conditions?”

“What?” Joran scowled at the guards. “You’ve done enough; the last thing we need are bad jokes. So just leave—”

“Hold on,” Keith managed. “… Coran? Princess Allura?”

The quiet guard removed her helmet, and sure enough, it was Princess Allura. “And we’re not leaving until we free you, Keith, and Balmera.”

Coran took off his helmet, twirled his mustache, and winked. “How do I look?”

“Taller.” This explained so much. If Allura could shield her mind, it made sense that Coran could as well. And judging how they currently looked like Galrans, shape shifting was indeed a power that Alteans possessed. “Is Shiro here?”

“Yes,” Allura broke the lock, and then opened the door. She moved to help Keith up, while Coran assisted Joran. “He’s providing the distraction.”

“I have to help him.” It wouldn’t be the first time he fought (or won) when he was exhausted. He needed to make sure that Shiro was safe.

“Of course.” She turned her head when someone (Lance) jogged into the room. “Did you find what we needed?”

Lance grinned and nodded. “Keith, here’s your dagger, lock pick, sword, and shield.”

“Great.” After Allura cut him free, Keith prepared for fighting. Things seemed quiet right now, but Sendak was smart. He’d be looking here soon, which meant…

“Princess, this is Governor Joran.” Keith motioned to his former cellmate. “He can help you free the country.”

Joran nodded. “I know the weaknesses in the capital. Please, if we go quickly I can set up the defenses.”

Allura nodded. “Of course. Coran, Lance. You two escort the governor outside. After that, I want you to go with Hunk and Shay to the capital. If we do this right, we can celebrate Keith’s return and Balmera’s freedom.”

“What?!” Lance almost dropped his sword. “I can’t leave you here!”

“Lance.” Allura held him close, using her current height advantage to press her forehead against his own. “Please do this for me.”

“But…” He felt so sad and helpless, so similar to Keith felt sometimes, that it was impossible not to empathize with Lance. “I’m your Paladin.”

“I know.” Allura kissed him gently. “That’s why I’m trusting you with the most important task in our lifetime.” Then she turned her attention to Keith. “Let’s find Shiro, and get out of here.”

It was a little disconcerting to hear both Lance and Coran think _Please make sure Allura is okay_ at the same time, but Keith nodded to them, then the Princess. “I’m ready to find my prince.”

\--

The stronghold was big, but Keith could sense Shiro’s presence, so he was able to navigate his way up a stairway, down a hall, and then another hall. Shiro felt tense and combative, but he was a soldier and almost definitely fighting robots. As long as Keith made it to him in time, he would be—

Metal grey agony ripped through Keith as he stumbled, Allura grabbing him just in time.

“Shiro’s in trouble,” he snarled, because Allura knew what was happening to him. Thankfully, she was already dragging him along, so they wouldn’t lose time. “Sendak is there, and he has this druid, and she’s—” It was so raw and real, that it almost impossible not to lose himself in Shiro’s despair.

“Block it,” Allura said as she kicked the door open. She put Keith down as gently as she could while breaking into a run to attack Sendak.

Putting up his shields would make the most sense, but Shiro was also on the ground, head in his hands. Maybe if he tried going further…

**_Mother and Father are towering over you. At first, you could hear what they were saying. Father was rebuking you for being defeated by the Galra yet again, and Mother kept saying that you’re still young, it’s okay, it’s okay if you give into the Galra, but now you just hear angry shouts and everything hurts and you couldn’t even save your Paladin he trusted you and now he’s gone forever and please make it stop please I’ll do anything—_ **

_Shiro._ Keith thinks as hard as he can. _It. is not. real. Open your eyes. I’m right here._

It didn’t work as well as Keith hoped, but Shiro wasn’t in that nightmare anymore, which meant Keith could pull away a little. Now if he could just find… Haggar was in a corner, hidden form everyone except Keith.

Keith, who gathered his strength, and threw his dagger at Haggar. It landed in her left shoulder.

And it might’ve been interesting how she turned into mist and vanished, Keith’s dagger clattering to the floor, but right now Shiro needed him. _Shiro_ Keith stumbled to his prince, wrapping an arm around him. _Are you all right._

 _No._ Then Shiro stood up, cold and hard and determined. His right hand glowed green. _But neither is Sendak._

Allura was holding her own against Sendak, but she froze when Shiro suddenly tackled him. The metal hand burnt Sendak’s shoulder badly enough for him to cry out, even as he managed to get away from Shiro.

But only for a moment, as the metal hand became a fist and sent Sendak flying.

“That’s only a fraction of what you did to me.” Then he grabbed Sendak—burnt, bruised, and bleeding—and sent him crashing into the wall. “And that’s only a fraction of what you did to Keith.”

 _Shiro!_ He tried to reach out, to find his prince somewhere in all that rage and sorrow, but it was no good. Sendak had crossed a line, and now Shiro was making him pay for it, which currently involved kicking him repeatedly in the gut. Allura made a motion to stop him, but he—he snarled at her, of all things. 

**“Allura, if I don’t do this, he’ll just keep hurting us!”** Allura froze, not sure how to stop Shiro without hurting him.

But this wasn’t what Shiro really wanted. And Keith had to stop him before it was too late.

Moving in his condition was a bad idea, but that hadn’t stopped Keith before, so. He lurched to Shiro as fast as he could, hugging him tight. _I’m safe. Allura’s safe. He’s not worth it._

Shiro was struggling in his arms, but at least he wasn’t trying to beat Sendak to death anymore. _But—_

 _He’s been defeated. Trust me, we’ll never see him again._ Sendak had let his mind reader escape, twice. Even if Sendak escaped, the Empire would not permit such failure. _Let’s just go home._

After what felt like forever, Shiro’s right hand stopped glowing, and he relaxed in Keith’s arms. “O-okay.” He took a deep breath. “Although we should tie him up.” Allura and Keith nodded quickly. “And we should also alert General Holt.”

“Holt’s only got two people,” Keith reminded him. “Is that going to be enough to keep Sendak imprisoned?”

Shiro managed a smile. “It turns out that he’s got more people on his side than we realized.”

“Princess Allura?” An unfamiliar voice broke through the silence. As Allura lifted her right arm, revealing a small green wristband, it was clear that Pidge had been busy. “This is Omina. I have one hundred people ready to take the stronghold.” 

“Good. We’ve taken care of the guards and the leader, so there shouldn’t be too much work for you. I’m about to leave with Prince Takashi and his Paladin so we can rejoin my people. Please contact us if you need help.” She smiled at them both, and then returned to her comm. “Pidge, are you ready for our daring escape?”

“When am I not?” It was good to hear Pidge again, especially when she sounded that cheerful. “Kitty Evergreen and I waiting by the window.”

Shiro helped Keith to the window. “Are you going to be all right?”

Keith smiled, before hiding his face in Shiro’s chest. _I saved my prince. How could I not be?_

Shiro held him close, keeping watch until Omina (who was a middle-aged Balmeran woman) and her troops arrived, and they were officially no longer needed. Shiro guided Keith to the hoverbicycle. It wasn’t made for four people, but **somehow** they managed.

When they were finally out of eyesight of that blasted place, Keith rested his forehead against Shiro’s back. _Thank you for saving me._ He was too tired to care if that sounded weak. He just wanted to lose himself in Shiro.

 _Thank you for saving me, Keith._ Then Shiro kissed him on the cheek. 

_So, Keith._ Pidge mentally smirked at him. _Will you now admit that you are my brother’s… boyfriend?_

Keith mentally smirked back. _Maybe._

\--

 

Final Notes: This took a little longer than I'd hoped, but as you can tell, this chapter was a bit of a doozy. :o This story is wrapping up as well--I figure there's two, maybe three chapters left. One to wrap things up, then an epilogue/another side of the story, and then maybe *another* epilogue (yeah, I know, please bear with me).


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Paladin of Arus (10/11)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Shay/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma  
Notes: Fantasy AU. I've been really busy with school (and then, of course, I got a bad cold) so this chapter is late, sorry. ;; The epilogue will hopefully not take as long.

 

\--

 

They didn’t go home, of course. There was still too much to do—while Allura had managed to secure the capital (and Holt’s troops had secured almost all of the Galran authorities), there were a few fugitives, as well as helping Joran reestablish the Balmeran government. So while returning to the Arusian forest was tempting, they had work to do.

Well, Shiro had work to do. The second they got to the capital building, he sent Keith to bed. Keith had wanted to protest, but exhaustion had set in at that point as well. All he could really do was grumble as Shiro scooped him up, and tucked him into bed.

Keith slept, mostly. When Coran stopped by with space goo (“Now with space sprinkles, Keith!”), he ate it. He did his best to converse with people stopped to visit him in between meetings. Then he went back to sleep.

He hated it. More than anything. But every time he tried to get up, his legs gave out. It hurt to admit, but right now, he really was useless to Shiro.

So he would rest up until he got better, and he wasn’t useless anymore.

\--

“I don’t know what he sees in you.”

It sounded like Shiro, but it didn’t feel like Shiro. He was so cold.

Keith bolted up, because that meant he was still caught, still with Haggar, and he couldn’t let her—except no, he was still in the Balmeran guest room. And the gentleman looming over him, tall and grey-haired, wasn’t Shiro, but King Seiji. Well, that explained everything.

If it was anyone else, Keith would have said something sharp to send them away. But this was the king, and honestly, he had a point. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But Shiro chose me, and I’ve accepted that.”

The king almost smiled. “You’re not Takashi’s first charity case. You won’t be the last.”

“That’s not—”

“You’re a thief. And a freak. You’ll make a fool of yourself in the court. ” The king eyed him coolly before walking to the door, although he didn’t leave just yet. “And Takashi’s only seen the mildest parts of your abilities.” He looked Keith in the eyes. “Does he know about when all the thoughts become too much, and you lose yourself? Or have you told him about the visions—”

“That’s enough.” Yes, he was the king. He could exile Keith, and probably would if he had an excuse. But this was too much. “If you want to confront me about my service to your son, do so formally.” It was a bad idea, and took much more time than he wanted, but Keith pulled himself out of bed, leaning heavily against the wall. Shiro wouldn’t be happy, but he was going to handle this. “Otherwise, leave.”

There was glimmer of… fear (maybe?) in the king’s spirit, but it was quickly quelled with practiced confidence. “I have no need to. My son will eventually see who you really are, and then he’ll be done with you.”

The instant the king left, Keith collapsed. He was just trying to get under Keith’s skin. Undermine any authority Shiro had now that he had helped Balmera. Keith couldn’t let him win, even if the king was right.

\--

_Keith?_

Keith frowned at how dry his throat was, and how cold the floor was… right. He’d been too tired to get back in bed. “I’m fine, Shiro. I just tried to get some water, that’s all.”

Shiro sighed softly as he helped Keith up. “You could’ve called me.”

“You’re busy.”

Now he rolled his eyes as he helped Keith in a sitting position on the bed. “I always have time for your stubborn self.” He smiled, pushing the hair from Keith’s eyes. “Sometimes I wonder what I see in you.”

“Not funny, Shiro.”

He must’ve given away more than he realized, because the smile left Shiro’s face, and there was a strong wave of concern/tenderness/guilt. “Please forgive me.” He cradled Keith’s face in his hands, and Keith didn’t have it in him to push Shiro away. “Tell me what I can do to make up for it.”

“You can’t. I mean, it’s not you.” Keith huffed. He didn’t want to say it, but Shiro deserved to know. “Your father was here.”

Shiro looked away for a moment, and now he felt distant. “I know.”

“He wants to mess up what you’ve done here!”

“I know.” Shiro smiled at him grimly. “But that’s not going to happen.”

Keith didn’t understand—and for a mind reader, that was a new experience. “What do you mean?”

“How about,” and Shiro kissed him on the forehead, “I tell you at dinner. If you feel up for it, of course.”

Keith nodded. “I, um. I’m going to need to some help getting there, but I’m ready for a change of scenery.”

“Wonderful. I’ll have Hunk set out your formal wear—we’re eating with Joran and Omina tonight.” This time Shiro kissed him on the mouth, soft and lingering, and Keith had never felt so safe in his life.

 _Shiro_.It was selfish, needing Shiro this badly. But… _Do you mind if we kiss some more?_

Shiro smiled against his mouth. _I do not mind at all._

Keith grabbed Shiro’s shirt, deepening the kiss. _Is this okay, Shiro? I can stop._

Shiro moaned helplessly. _Please keep going_. Keith did just that. He was a little dizzy, but it didn’t stop him from nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip, and then—

“Shiro!” Matt Holt all but broke down the door. “Your dad and Joran are this close to fisticuffs—” Then he froze.

So did Shiro and Keith.

“Um.” Matt’s face was beet red (and he felt like he wanted to run all the way back to Arus) as he pretended to cough. “So, yeah. We need you.”

Shiro nodded, then glanced at Keith. _Will you be all right?_

 _You’re within reading distance, so yes._ Shiro pressed his forehead against Keith’s, then ran out the door.

Matt was glaring at him, anger/apprehension coming off in waves.

Okay. He could do this. He just needed to force himself back up, and yes, good, he was wobbly but standing on his own.

“Kogane?” Matt eyed him warily, as the anger faded away a bit. “What are you doing?”

“You want to destroy me for what I did to you, correct?” Keith put up his fists. He was fine with Matt getting revenge—he deserved it—but going down without a fight just didn’t sit right with Keith. “C’mon.”

Matt quirked an eyebrow. “You’re not my favorite person, true, but I really don’t see how fighting a half-conscious kid is going to help me feel better.”

“First off, I’ll be twenty this March. Second… wait.” Keith let himself sit on the bed again. “But I thought…”

“I’ve had a chance to talk to my father. And my sister. And Shiro.” Matt leaned against the wall. He still felt tense, but the fury was gone. “They all think you’re incredible.”

“They’re too kind.”

“Maybe in Shiro’s case,” Matt conceded. “But Katie is the most evil, blood thirsty girl in the world. If she thinks you’re wonderful, then…” He smiled, a bit. “Then obviously something happened since we first met.”

“Shiro happened, mostly,” Keith admitted. “But you gotta know, I never wanted—”

“Yeah, I know.”

Matt meant it, too. Which was much more than Keith deserved.

“Hey.” Matt’s brow furrowed in concern. “You okay? Because I can get Shiro—”

“No. I’m just tired.” Shiro already had enough to deal with. Keith wouldn’t add to that.

\--

Hunk, as usual, came through. That afternoon he stopped by with a clean uniform and red cloak, along with promises that he and Shay would stop by for breakfast tomorrow morning as he helped Keith get ready.

“There you go.” Hunk tied to cloak securely around Keith’s shoulders. “Now you’re ready for your date.”

Keith frowned. “It’s not a date, it’s a diplomatic event.”

“Fine, then,” Hunk replied with an easy grin. “Then you’re ready for your diplomatic event.”

“Hm.” 

Hunk’s grin turned into a thoughtful frown. “Do you need to cancel? Because Pidge and I have a whole list of fake excuses to use if you do.”

“No. I just.” 

“… Yes?”

“You’re gonna laugh.”

“Keith.” Hunk gazed down at him warmly, one hand on his shoulder. “I would never laugh at your insecurities.”

“Do you. Do you Shiro really likes me.”

Hunk inhaled deeply, then started coughing, eyes watering.

“I knew you would laugh!” Keith jerked away. What was he thinking, trusting anyone with something this personal?!

“I’m not—I’m having a coughing fit—”

“Because you’re trying too hard not to laugh. And don’t try lying to a mind reader.”

“Okay.” Hunk rubbed at his face. “Keith, the only reason it’s funny at all is because Shiro’s head over heels in love with you,” he said gently. “I mean, you read minds, right? You must’ve picked up some Shiro love vibes being sent in your direction at some point.”

Honestly. “Well, yes, but. I don’t know if we could…” Keith looked out the window, but the trees offered no advice. “If we could go further than where we are.”

“Oh. Well, don’t worry.” Hunk grabbed him in a rough hug. “I’ve known Shiro for so long, I may as well be able to read his mind. And if there’s anyone that he would want to be with forever, it’s you.”

It was too good to be true. But it was also coming from Hunk, who was trustworthy. “… Really?”

“He never shuts up about you or how great you are or how lucky he is to have you in his life, so yeah. I’m pretty sure.”

Keith wasn’t quite up to looking at Hunk, so he kept his gaze fixed on the window. “Um. Thanks.”

The knock at the door interrupted their conversation. “Keith?” Shiro was in full formal wear, gleaming silver and night sky black. The green of his metal hand looked even more vibrant in contrast. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” Keith nodded. There was still Shiro’s father causing trouble and trying to working with two different countries to form an alliance, but in this matter, he was now certain. “I’m ready.”

 

\--

Final notes: See, I told you the story would end happily. ;P There's an epilogue coming at some point which will hopefully resolve any remaining plot threads, but we shall see. :o


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Paladin of Arus (11/11)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Hunk/Shay  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past traums  
Notes: Fantasy AU

\--

 

Keith remembered how Matt had bolted into his room, yelling that Shiro’s father and Joran were this close to actually fighting. So while he didn’t want to (since he had bonded with Joran in his own, quiet way), he had been prepared for just that.

“Joran, your cooking is amazing,” Shiro said as he helped himself to another bowl of stew.

Joran chuckled softly. “Flatterer.”

“Perhaps, but he’s correct.” Omina took a sip of her drink. “Darling, once Balmera’s peace is restored, you should consider retiring and opening that restaurant you kept talking about when we were young.” Then she glanced at Keith. “Oh, your bowl’s empty already. Would you like me to refill it for you?”

Keith had not been prepared for anything of this. At all. Ever. He ducked his head. He never refused, food, but… “You don’t need to put yourself out.”

“Nonsense. It’s the least I can do for the young man who saved my husband, and my country.” She took Keith’s bowl, ladling an obscene amount of stew. “Besides, Joran and I were never blessed with children, so you two are the closest that we’re ever going to get.”

“I.” He was feeling somewhere between horribly embarrassed and horribly happy—which was, of course, how a parent was supposed to make you feel. “Thank you.” He kept his hands steady as he accepted the stew.

“But speaking of children and parents,” and Joran’s mood grew grim. “Shiro, we need to discuss what’s going to happen to my country now.”

“I don’t understand.” If they were back in Arus, Keith would have kept his mouth shut. But things were proving to be less formal in Balmera. “Your country is free now. Isn’t that good?”

Joran nodded. “It is. But a lot of the old senators and leaders are dead or missing. Our military is still getting back on its feet. It would be very easy for the Galra to come back.” He gazed at Shiro. “Or other countries.”

Shiro’s face was neutral, but Keith was only too aware of how much those words hurt… and Shiro’s resolve as well. “Joran, he’s not here. Let’s just admit that my father is almost definitely in league with the Galra.”

Without thinking, Keith reached for Shiro’s metal hand. That was another bold move, but he didn’t regret it.

Joran cleared his throat, looking/feeling guilty. “I’m not fond of King Seiji, but I don’t want to insult him in front of you.”

Shiro shook his head. “I’ve been conferencing with every non-Galra power since we reestablished the rightful Balmeran government. Trust me, whatever you have to say about my family, I’ve heard much worse.” Then something cold and steely ran through Shiro. “But if everything I’ve planned works out, my father will be abdicating in six months, and I’ll be the king.”

… Discussing how to force the Arusian King to abdicate so Shiro could take over was another thing Keith hadn’t prepared.

But he also hated the king, and truly believed that Shiro would be the better choice. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have sworn his life to him. So while the situation was still surreal, he found himself asking how that was going to happen.

Shiro smiled at him faintly. “My father’s already done most of the work by upsetting most of the Altean and Balmeran dignitaries—and refusing any Arusian governors who wanted to come here as well. He probably thinks he’s safeguarding his power, but it’s proving to have the opposite result.”

Omina frowned softly. “What about your mother, Shiro?”

“My mother has left my father.” There was a spike of… _something_ from Shiro, so Keith tightened his grip on Shiro’s hand. “She’s not quite sure what she plans to next, but when I return I plan to find her some safe place to live.”

“So any influence he still had is gone.” Joran nodded. “Very well. Shiro, when you’re ready to suggest abdicating to your father, Balmera will back you.” He smiled warmly. “We’ll also be honored to ally ourselves with King Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro nodded. He sat so proudly, eye wise and grey hair gleaming in the candlelight that already looked kingly. “Thank you,” he said to Joran, but he squeezed Keith’s hand as he spoke.

“Hmm.” Joran felt… mischievous? Right now, of all thing? “Omina, how about we check on dessert?”

Omina’s mood was similar to her husband’s. “Of course.” As they stood up, she waved at Shiro and Keith. “You two just entertain yourselves for a bit.”

… Oh. Oh, geez. All they did was hold hands; did Joran and Omina really think they were going to throw themselves at each other, especially after such a heavy conversation.

“Hunh.” Shiro blinked. “I wonder why they both need to check on the dessert. Surely one person would be enough.”

“Shiro, it’s because they think we want to suck face, so they’re giving us privacy.”

“Oh!” Shiro cleared his throat, eyes darting around the room. 

Despite everything, Keith smiled at his prince. “Let’s just focus on holding hands for now.”

\--

After they’d helped Joran and Omina clean up after dinner, Keith found himself by an old window, staring out at the stars. He wanted to go flying, but Shiro needed him here, so here he would stay.

“Hey.” Shiro stood next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m not really sure,” Keith admitted. He knew how to fight, but political intrigue was new to him. And yet, he was about to help Shiro take over the throne. “I just. I’m not sure…”

Shiro was pure concern, taking Keith’s face in his hands. “About what, my love?”

He gave himself a moment to process that he was Shiro’s love before speaking. “Shiro, I can fly you places. I can hold you when you have nightmares, and I can stab people trying to kill you. But I don’t know if I’m going to be much help for you with this.”

Shiro smiled down at him. “So, ‘all’ you can offer me is transportation, comfort, and protection. I see.”

“You know what I mean,” Keith huffed.

“All right.” Shiro felt oddly calm. “Keith, I’m going to try something.” When Keith gave him a look, he continued. “I’m going to remember when I woke up and, you were… were gone. I want you to read that. Do you think you can do that?”

“Of course, but Shiro.” He could feel the anxiety come off Shiro in waves. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Shiro shook his head. “I want you to know.” It was true. He was sincere.

Keith frowned, but relented. “Very well. But if gets to be too much, I’m stopping.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from my Paladin.” Then Shiro closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Keith did the same, reaching out mentally, gently so he wouldn’t hurt his prince.

_**Hunk is holding you down, even as he’s crying, trying to assure you that they’ll find him, they won’t leave him there. Your sister, for once, is silent, face hidden in her hands, feeling the same shame you do, because he promised himself to your family—to you—and you betrayed him, you were weak and now he’s with them because of you, they’ll hurt him, it’s your fault, you have to save him, you can’t stay here, you have to—** _

Keith broke the connection, gasping for air. “Shiro.” He grabbed him tightly. If he’d known that Shiro had felt like this, he would held him much sooner. “I’m so sorry—”

“It’s not your fault.” Shiro felt shaky, but also warm. “But you deserve to know just how much you mean to me, and how much I need you.”

 _I feel… I feel the same way._ It was too much to say out loud. But he could think it, and cling to Shiro.

“I’m glad. Oh, but while I’m thinking about it.” Shiro pulled away just long enough to present Keith his dagger.

Keith grinned, snatching the dagger from Shiro. “I thought we left this back at the last fight.”

“We did. But I asked Omina to see if she and her troops could find it, and they did.” He smiled at Keith, just a little awkwardly. “I would have given it back to you at dinner, but I don’t think Joran and Omina would have appreciate me taking out weapons at the dinner table.”

“Probably not.” Keith sheathed his weapon gladly. Then, because he loved Shiro and was going to stay by his side, not matter what, kissed him by the starry window. He did it gently, but when Shiro didn’t pull away, he deepened the kiss.

And in that moment, Keith realized that he belonged somewhere, and with someone at last.

 

\--

 

Final Notes: And that's it! A fairy tale ending for my fairy tale AU. ;P I'm not 100% pleased with how the story went (as usual, my romance story eventually because a big old gen story instead, among other things), and there's a LOT that I had to cut out. For example--Pidge and Queen Tomoko were going to bond, and Allura and Lance were going to bug Shiro and Keith on a date. ;P And general background for all of them, really I may revisit this verse again, but I'm gonna give myself some "cooling off" time, and also work on exchange/deadline fics. @_@ 

(Fun fact: this entire verse was supposed to be a 500 word TOPS one shot, and just about Knight Keith/Prince Shiro being dramatic for a bit, but I kept wondering how Keith would wind up swearing his life to Shiro, plot happened, and here we are. It probably helped that I smushed in ideas from a fic that I didn't write but liked some concepts--specifically Keith being psychic.)

Thank you to everyone who read this! I'm really shy/anxious when it comes to talking, but I truly appreciate any/all kudos and comments. :)


End file.
